From Castaways to Runaways
by EmRosey
Summary: OLD .They have been rescued from the island and are now longer castaways. But how long will it take for Kate... with a certain persons help to become a runaway once again? Skate. Please review! NOW COMPLETE! PLEASE REVIEW THANKS!
1. Sawyer

**_Hey everyone! Thought id try to write something a little longer than my previous fic's! As my others only run for about 3 or 4 chapters I thought I'd have a go at something a little longer. I'm planning for this to be about 20 chapters long, it may be more may be less… we will just have to see how things turn out! Thanks for reading! _**

**From Castaways to Runaways**

Sawyer had been in the same old house for 3 weeks now, and although it wasn't a long time, it seemed like years for him. After all that time on the island, being inside for just one day was too long. And maybe… maybe it had something to do with _who_ he wasn't spending these days with. Damn he hated to admit it to himself, but he actually living on that rock. Or maybe… he once again admitted to himself, maybe it was _who_ he had been on that rock with that he missed the most.

He had tried to keep himself busy by chopping some of the trees down that had grown massively since he had last been there and fixing things around the house, but these had not taken much time and he once again found himself sitting, bored if he sat still for more than a minute, after all the action on the island. He was overjoyed when he found an old motorbike in the garage… well he thought it was a garage at least, god he'd only lived in this house until he was 8. Well the motorbike it wasn't in the best years of its life, in actual fact it was in its worst. But Sawyer liked this, it gave him something to do, he doubted whether he would actually use the bike, but fixing it up giving him something to do in that long, long stretch which was morning, turning itself back into night.

And that was the time he hated most, the night. The night, when he was laid alone and he had nothing else to do but think. Think, but not about just anything or anyone, like normal people could as they fell blissfully to sleep, long gone were those days for Sawyer. He lay awake for hours thinking about that person that very _who_ that he was missing from the island. And for the first time since they had been rescued he let her name creep into his mind.

And that name was Kate.

**_Sorry that it was a short begging chapter people! I just had to end it there! More soon I promise! Review please thanks!_**


	2. Reunited

Sawyer awoke with a start that morning. He had just awoke from a very nasty rescuing nightmare he had been having ever since he had heard that Kate had been… he couldn't even think about it without the tears pricking in his eyes. His heartstrings tugged with fear as he remembered what he had seen on the news just a few nights ago.

"_Katherine Austen, a highly dangerous fugitive who was on the flight Oceanic 815 when it crashed onto a remote island nearly a year ago had today been sentenced for her crimes" Read a newsreader on the screen._

_Sawyer had not been watching the TV, he had just used the sounds of it to fill the silence of his empty house, but now he was hanging on to every of the newsreaders words. His heart jumped as Kate was lead onto the screen in handcuffs, a huge burly figure of a security guard on each side, she still looked so beautiful to him, but his eyes struck her the most. Her usually startlingly gorgeous green eyes got his attention for a different reason than they ever had before. And this reason was fear and almost sadness, it was reaping from her eyes and Sawyer could hardly bear to continue watching the screen._

"_Katherine Austen has been sentenced by high court judge David Smelding to death on account of her many crimes and murder. Sawyer's heart had stopped the moment he heard the word death. It seemed so final, he had to deal with the fact that he would probably never see her alive again._

Sawyer was now unable to stop the tears flooding from his eyes, he crawled onto his bed crying uncontrollably like a baby. And this was just from the memory of watching the devastating news. He know also knew that it had been about 3 days since the newscast, so Kate would most probably be dead. He hadn't turned on the TV since that night, and he never wanted to again. It would probably carry confirmation of her death, and his heart was all the confirmation he needed for now.

He didn't know how long he had been laid there and then he rolled over and looked at his clock 3:45am god-damit what a time! He must have fallen to sleep at sometime, but he wasn't really sure when. He lay there for a little while longer, his thoughts slipping, to the person they usually slipped too, but he was disturbed from these thoughts by a loud banging that sounded like it was coming from this bathroom window. He picked up his gun, he always kept it in the bedside draw, if he ever needed it. Turned off the safety and headed into the bathroom.

He could see a silhouette through the frosted glass on his window pane, but couldn't do anything about it, the window was too small to open, he doubted whether a kid would even fit through it, that's what it probably was, he thought kids. This house been empty for long enough thought they'd have a look see. As he studied the silhouette, it wasn't any bigger than a teen's he would have thought. Kids or not kids he thought grinding his teeth, he'd still teach whatever son of a bitch that thought they could climb into his house a lesson. And he'd damn sure teach it good.

He went downstairs and slowly opened the back door, the bathroom window was just around the side so if he crept up along the wall slowly he would have that house robbing bastard right where he wanted him; trapped.

He edged round towards the wall that had the bathroom window on it, creeping slower and slower, he didn't want the pesky kids hearing and making a quick getaway before he could show them that this was _private _property.

And when he finally reached round the outside of his house, he almost had a heart attack from who he saw standing on his bathroom windowsill. How, what? How in hells name was she there? She was meant to be _dead_!

She saw him shot him a cheeky smile, she scrambled down the drain pipes so she was right in front of him.

"Hey Sawyer." She said simply, he couldn't believe she was here talking to him and most of all he couldn't believe she was alive. It was her.

It was Kate.


	3. Happy Again

**_Hey! Just a quick note to let you know the next chap might be a day or so untill its uploaded, im not going to have internet connection for a day or two, Sorry! Ill make it worth the wait i promise! It would'nt hurt if i had a little review so i knew how i was doing :( hope to hear from you guys soon!_**

"Hey yourself Freckles!" He said, in deep shock. He was deliriously happy that she was alive, but shocked at how "Heard you had a meeting with the grim reaper, how'd you get outta that one then?" He asked, trying to add some humour to the very serious situation.

"Well if you let me inside maybe ill tell you" She said.

Sawyer led her inside and they sat at the kitchen table. He sat in silence for a while staring at her beautiful face, not wanting to let it vanish from his sight. He had almost forgotten how beautiful she really was. He hadn't forgotten she was beautiful, he never could, but hell even on the island to him that girl go hotter everyday.

"So let's start with the basics here shall we." He said breaking the silence "Would you like to tell me what exactly you were doing on my bathroom windowsill at nearly 4 o'clock in the bloody morning?"

"Well I would have tried the front door, but it seemed a little too forward, most people leave their bathroom windows unlocked, so I thought I'd try that," She said like it was the most normal thing in the world "No luck though" She added.

"Well I suppose that answers my immediate question, sweet cheeks" He said "But how about why were you there?"

"Well I guess you must have seen the news once in the past week, if you knew about…" She trailed off not wanting to say the words 'death sentence'.

"About ya meeting with the grim reaper" He said, referring back to his older comment, trying to keep the already grimly dark mood light. "If you must know after I watched… well after I watched that. I haven't really been in the mood for TV these past couple of days"

"Well, if you _had_ watched" She continued "You would know that yesterday when they were transporting me to the… well to the place where… the place where…"

"Its ok baby" Sawyer said, sensing the fear in her voice, god knows they were both having a hard time getting the words out tonight. "Just carry on… I know what you mean."

She looked at him with silent thanks before continuing with her story "Well you would know that on the way I managed to get away. Again." She said, adding the last word maybe to show off that she could deceive the police so many times.

"Well after all these times you got away from them Sassafras I'm guessin you aint exactly the favourite lady back at the station." He said.

"Something like that" She said, smiling. "So after I got away well I had to go somewhere dint I?"

Sawyer watched her for a moment, hounered if nothing else, that she would choose him to come and well to come and find, really. They first question he wanted to ask was why, but he didn't think she, or him for that matter was quite ready for the answer. So he settled it for the meantime by asking "How did you find me Freckles?"

"Well, the newspapers had printed a list of the people that had been on the plane, and the states they were living in and things. So I found out your living in Tennessee. So I looked you up in the phonebook, got your address and, hours of hitch hiking later, here I am!"

"Well here you certainly are…" He said "But I still gotta ask one question, my real name as you must know by now aint Sawyer, so how'd you find me in the phone book."

"Oh found you just fine _James._" She said, enjoying the power she had over him just by calling him by his true name, and then she continued with an almost smug smile. "Simple really. I've known your really name since about 2 weeks on the island. Looked on the flight manifest. Every single name, so after the dead had been crossed off checked everyone off until there was one name left. _James Ford_. It was the only name that could have been yours."

"Well you're a proper little Thelma aint you?" He said, actually though he didn't want to admit it, he was rather impressed.

They shared a moment of silence, well more than a moment really, as Kate tried to pluck up the courage to ask what she wanted to ask, and as Sawyer waited for her to ask it. _Hell make it a bit easier for the girl_ he thought to himself.

"So then Freckles, one bed or two... I don't think you need to ask which I'd prefer" He smiled at her with a wink.

"God Sawyer ive been here less than an hour and you're already trying to get in my pants." She said, although she was glad he had brought the conversation up. Not the part about getting in her pants, the part about letting her stay she had no idea how she would have asked him, although maybe she might come round to the pants idea in time she smiled to herself.

"Well you cant blame a man for trying Sweet cheeks" He said, happy to get this reaction although he would have like the one bed option better, it was good to see the old Kate showing her face, after that horrible look about her on the news so sad and so fearful… it was a picture Sawyer hoped he could erase from his mind, although he knew he never could.

They went upstairs and Sawyer showed Kate to the spare room and then headed back into his.

"Umm… Sawyer?" Kate asked.

"What? Unless you changed your mind bout the bed thing Freckles don't think I can help ya."

"You got any sheets?" She said in a serious tone, as he came round to the door of her room. _Sheets! _How stupid can one person get he cursed himself and went to find her some.

"Well im sorry Freckles" He said, handing her the sheets "Im not used to houseguests, at least not the ones who stay in a different room to me"

"Your disgusting Sawyer!" She shouted at his retreating back.

And they both lay in their separate beds that night, for the first time in a long time. In a very long time. They were happy.


	4. Morning

_**So hey everyone! Sorry about the wait! Chapter 5 will be on its was soon! Please review this while you wait! Thanks!**_

* * *

Sawyer woke up, for the first time in what seemed like forever, rather early. He looked over at the clock next to his bed, the time read 7:35am.

He got out of bed and straight away headed to see if Kate was there, he felt as if he had dreamt her up. He stood outside her door, it was ajar. He slowly pushed it open to reveal a very asleep Kate tangeled up in the sheets. He stood for how long he did not know, content with just watching her sleep. She seemed so peaceful and she looked damn cute Sawyer felt no urge to step away from the door anytime soon. Kate slowly began to stir and looked up at the figure in the doorway.

"Mornin Freckles" He said.

"Hey cowboy" She replied, looking up at him.

"I'm just gonna have a shower." He started, Kate thought it was about in some dirty proposition. "And well, it aint that small Freckles, room for two!" She had been right.

Kate rolled her eyes and said "Everything has to be about sex with you Sawyer!" throwing a pillow at him.

"Well, when ya got a woman as beautiful as you hangin around, I think that's a good enough excuse." Then he realised what he had just said, and hurried into the bathroom before he could embarrass himself any further. He was cursing himself loudly in his head, how could he be so stupid to say something like that to her? Even if it was true.

Kate sat in disbelief. Did he just say what she thought he said? Had he called her beautiful? Did he like her? Well, she had to admit she liked him too. Kate felt a hot rush to her face as her cheeks flooded red.

Sawyer turned round to check what Kate's face said to him about what he had just said. Kate was looking straight at him, her cheeks flaming red. She looked so bloody cute when she blushed, he thought to himself. Sawyer could feel certain parts of him getting… excited, so he turned around quickly and thankfully she didn't seem to notice.

Sawyer could feel her eyes burning into his back. He took his top of ready to get into the shower, he flexed his muscles as subtlety as he could, well aware she was watching the show. He had pulled his jeans on when he got out of bed, so he slowly undid the belt buckle, letting his jeans fall to the ground. The more he undressed the more he could feel her gorgeous green eyes watching his every move. Still embarrassed from before he decided he would turn the table on her. He whipped around quickly, and for her unexpectedly, to catch her staring at him.

"Enjoying the show Freckles?" He asked her with a smirk.

"I wasn't… umm… I wasn't looking wasn't watching" She mumbled embarrassed, Sawyer enjoyed watching her squirm, after the embarrassment he had felt himself. This made Kate blush only even deeper, and Sawyer had to jump quickly into the shower, because no doubt this time, he thought to himself, she defiantly would have noticed his… excitement.

When Kate heard the shower start to run, she thought it would be safe to get out of bed and changed, with out any interruptions from Sawyer. He had loaned her an old t-shirt to sleep in, as she didn't have anything on her. She didn't exactly take a suitcase when she had slipped away from the cops. She put on her clothes, she had been wearing them for the past few days and they were starting to smell.

"Hey there Freckles" Sawyer said stepping out of the bathroom, he had a towel around his waist, his hair dripping wet, the top half of his body was uncovered, not that Kate was complaining, she had definitely seen worse, but she couldn't say she had seen better.

"Hey yourself" She replied, ripping her eyes away from his wonderfully toned torso.

"Smells like i'm not the only one who could use a shower" He commented.

"How dare you?" Kate said in mock offence "It just so happens i've been wearing these clothes for the past few days so if u tried it, I think you'd smell a bit too buddy."

"What? So you haven't got anything else?" He said.

"Yeah, I left my suitcase on the windowsill last night Sawyer" She said sarcastically "Do you really think I had any clothes with me when I escaped the cops?"

Sawyer sat for a moment feeling very stupid. "So… what ya gonna wear?" He asked eventually, hey he thought to himself he couldn't possibly make himself look any more damn stupid today.

"Well this…" She said gesturing down at the clothes she had on "Unless you got any better ideas?"

"No…" He said, though he thought he might have "You just have a shower Freckles before you stink this place out… and ill put those in the wash for you." He offered.

"Thanks" She said, touched at this offer, sure it wasn't a lot but this was coming from Sawyer, he never did anything nice for anyone. Kate remembered all the time on the island he made people hate him just by not helping out or doing anything that wouldn't benefit him.

Kate stood for a while wondering when he was going to leave "Are you gonna go then?" She asked "Cause I aint getting undressed with you here cowboy"

"Damn" Sawyer said, with a cheeky smile "Saw right through my little plan dint ya Sweet cheeks?"

"Yeah I did now scoot!" She said trying to keep a level head. Oh god he's smiling she thought to herself those dimples when he smiled, how could any woman have ever resisted him, he was so gorgeous, it was killing her just to look.

With a final wink at Kate Sawyer headed back downstairs to let her get on with her shower. He went downstairs and went into the basement. After the… well after what happened to his parents all their clothes and personal belongings had been packaged up and taken into the basement. Hell if he really thought about it there might even be clothes from his grandparents, and thought he hated to think about it now, maybe even clothes from women he had conned.

He started to root through the boxes, looking for something that Kate could wear. Anything that brought back bad memories, he immediately put in a separate box that he would never want to look at again. He had found a few reasonable clothes that she might want, hell he didn't know what she liked. Obviously he didn't pick out underwear or anything, she wouldn't want to wear anyone else's pants, and besides when he finally got into them, he was arrogantly sure he would, he wouldn't want them to be his mothers or something.

"Sawyer… Sawyer?" Kate's voice came from the corridor above him.

"Down here" He replied, as he picked up the pile of clothes "Don't move i'm coming up"

He got to the top of the basement stairs and closed the door behind him. He headed into the kitchen only to see Kate wearing just the t-shirt he had loaned her last night. Ok it was long on her, very long it came just about to her knee's but the sight of this was just about enough to make _him _fall to his knees.

"Well how are you Freckles?" He asked, not attempting to hide the fact he was checking her out.

"Oh god Sawyer, you can't tell me you're checking me out when I'm in _your_ t-shirt."

"You look fine to me whatever your wearing Sweet cheeks" He said as he set the pile of clothes down on the table "The less clothes, the better"

"Why do you always have to be so disgusting?" She said, pulling the t-shirt around her more. "What are they anyway?" She asked, indicating to the clothes on the table, trying to change the subject.

"Just some old stuff that was down in the basement" He said, trying to downplay his gesture "Figured you could maybe wear some of it, until we can get you something better."

"Lets see what you got me here then" She said, looking trough the clothes, she didn't know what else to say, she felt touched by his offer. Although as Kate got down the pile of clothes this feeling slipped away from her more and more. The pile basically consisted of clothes, shall we say that weren't exactly what she would wear.

"Where did you find these things?" She asked, holding up a skirt which she thought would have been better used as a belt, or maybe a dishcloth.

"Well mosta its from well the ladies, if you know what I mean" He said, not wanting to really go into the conning details, although she had some idea of his past "Some other stuff down there, but its basically my moms and stuff so ya know…" He said trailing off, unable to say that he didn't really want someone walking around in his mother's clothes, like a constant reminder of her.

Kate's horror to the clothes he picked out for her disappeared as she worked out what he was trying to say.

"Well I'm sure I can find something decent in here for a few days" She said, feeling guilty that she had brought the subject up. "You can go and get me something later, and _NO_ skirts! Well not ones like this anyway"

"Aw" His said, faking disappointment although he had known he wouldn't get her to wear the clothes for long.

"Well I'm off to get changed." She said "I didn't know how to work your washer so um my stuffs there ok?" She asked rather embarrassed she had to ask him to wash her clothes.

"No problem Sweet cheeks" He said watching her as she headed back upstairs.

After about 10 minutes Sawyer had got the damn thing to work and the clothes were spinning around in the washer. He was just stepping back to look at his success when Kate walked trough the door.

Sawyer looked over at her and tried his best to contain an audible gasp that somehow managed to leave his lips. She had on a t-shirt and a no doubt the longest skirt she could have found out of the lot of them. Sawyer wondered why she didn't wear skirts all the time, those legs needed showing off, it would be a damn crime to humanity if she didn't, well at least to the male population.

"So will I do?" She asked sheepishly.

"Yeah… yeah you will" He said, still taking her beauty in.

"You got coffee?" Kate asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah just over there" He replied still struggling to speak.


	5. Rejection

**_Hey! Happy new year to everyone reading, if your reading when I upload this! I didnt put new year in the story as i have planned it in a different time of year as at some point you will find out. Please review! Thanks a lot!_**

* * *

Kate had now been staying with Sawyer for 3 days now and, much to his disappointment she had gone back to the clothes she arrived in.

Sawyer had once again taken to sleeping late, and after waking him up once Kate had learnt not to again. He woke up this particular morning and looked at the clock which read 11:45. He got out of bed and pulled on a t-shirt. He had stopped bothering with trousers first thing in a morning after the 1st night, he never usually did so why should he just because Freckles had turned up on his doorstep? Well windowsill but the same principles applied.

He headed down stairs to find Kate where he always seemed to find her in a morning, sat at the kitchen table drinking coffee.

"Hey" She greeted him simply.

"Hey there Freckles" He said reaching for a cup "I was thinking about heading into town today, need to get some more money and so on, so I was thinking I could get you some clothes, whatever you need as long as its not to expensive."

"Ok thanks" She said with a smile "Ill write you down my sizes and stuff and a list of what I want not what you want to see me in"

"Aww cant I at least pick one thing seen as I'm the on buying?" He bargained with a smirk.

"_One thing_" She said firmly, starting to write on a piece of paper.

"Ok I already know what I'm gonna get you"

"Oh god I'm gonna be dressed like a whore knowing you" She said rolling her eyes.

"Time will tell Freckles time will tell."

"So here's my sizes and things and make sure you get what's on the list Sawyer what's on the _list_!" She repeated again.

"Got it Thelma, relax" He said, scanning the list. "No bra size?" He smirked, looking at her from over the sheet. "You better give it to me Freckles, unless you plan on living in that one thing."

"Ok, gimmie back the paper." She said, blushing again.

"No wait!" He said, enjoying the cuteness of her blushing. "I bet I can guess"

"Oh please no Sawyer!" She said, just typical.

"Hmmm…" He said, making a show of looking at her chest.

"Its any excuse to look at my chest with you isn't it Sawyer?" She said, almost laughing.

"Just give me a good excuse to look anytime baby" He said with a smile.

"I'm thinking you're about a…" He said, rubbing his hand across his chin, faking thought. "34b?"

"Just give me the list Sawyer!" She said, her cheeks turning more crimson by the minute.

"Oh I'm close aren't I?" He teased, but he finally handed her the list.

Kate quickly wrote on the bottom of the sheet and threw it back to him.

He picked it up and read with interest.

"Hmmm… 32b told ya I was close" He said laughing that he had nearly guess correct.

He read the rest of the list, he hadn't bothered to before. When he had read through all the clothes he got down to an extra little list she had added.

"Hairbrush?" He said. "I got a comb Freckles"

"Yeah a comb that's about as old as you!" She said laughing "Anyway my hairs to thick I need a proper brush."

Sawyer continued reading the list, "You think I'm made of money?" He asked her "Deodorant, body spray, toothbrush… _tampons_?"

"Well Sawyer I thought you knew everything about us women so you must know what there for" She said trying to cover her embarrassment, while he was trying to cover his own.

"I can't go into a shop and buy _them_!" He complained.

Kate laughed at how childish he was being and simply said "Yeah you can and you are"

"I'm outta here see ya later" He said, trying to make a quick exit before she added anything else to the damn list.

"Bye!" She called out cheerily shutting the door behind him.

She could hear Sawyer mumbling to himself as he headed down the path "She wants me to buy _tampons_!"

While she was waiting for Sawyer to return Kate set about exploring the house. She started in the living room and discovered an ancient vinyl player and some vinyls for it. She flipped through them and saw some songs recognised they were old obviously Kate made a guess at about 1960s. Kate chuckled as she flipped trough the records, Sawyers mum or even grandmother must have been a huge Elvis lover. Kate saw one she loved, she hated to admit it but she was also an Elvis fan. She put the record onto the turntable and set it off. Soon Elvis's voice filled the air and Kate danced around the room. She felt just like a young girl again, she felt as if all her troubles had been lifted from her shoulders, she felt innocent again. Just like she had on the island.

_Well, its one for the money,_

_  
Two for the show,_

_  
Three to get ready,_

_  
Now go, cat, go. _

But dont you step on my blue suede shoes.

_  
You can do anything but lay off of my blue suede shoes._

Kate was startled by a loud bang, and she shut off the record quickly and put it back into the case. She put the player back into the closet she had found it in and picked up a baseball bat that was in there too. She couldn't help but think they were strange things to keep together, but to her useful at this time.

She slowly headed out into the hallway with the bat in the air, she was ready to knock out any FBI bastards that came towards her. She tried to fill herself with anger, anger that they where after her, anger so she knock them all into oblivion, but all she could really feel was fear, fear they were after her and fear that they may find her. After a quick look around she found the noise only to be from a picture that had fallen off the wall. Kate calmed down and told herself not to be so stupid. The cops hadnt followed her, they didn't know where she was. And Sawyer wouldn't have handed her in, he wasn't like that. Kate headed back into the living room and replaced the baseball bat.

She headed through to the kitchen and made some coffee. She was just filling up her cup when she saw a great shadow come up against the door, the blind was down and she couldn't tell who it was. She instantly froze in terror as the figure began to ram itself against the door and it gave way. Kate didn't stop to look who it was, but immeadtly jumped onto the intuder, knocking him to the floor, with her on top of him.

"Well Freckles, I cant say this aint welcome" The voice said, Kate jumped up it was Sawyer. "And I tought it wanted to get in your pants" He chuckled.

"I thought you were someone else" She stammered, "Anyway you shouldn't bang the door down like that, you should know it would scare me"

"Well I forgot my damn key dint I Sweet cheeks" He replied, picking up the bags that had fallen to the floor.

"You could have just shouted for me instead of knocking the damn door down!" She protested.

"Well what can I say baby, im a man of action" He smirked at her "Here I got your stuff" He said handing her the bags "_Tampons_ and all, you owe me one freckles, worst time of my life."

"Well I see you didn't have any problems walking around the underwear department" Kate said, raising her eyebrows as she pulled a red bra out of the bag detailed with black lace.

Saywer looked across at her to see what she had pulled from the bag. "Well honey im glad you like them" He said sarcasticly.

Kate rolled her eyes at him and said "Right im off to unpack this stuff, and thanks" She said adding the last bit rather embarrassedly.

"No problem, if you just wear these" He said, throwing her the bra she had left behind. "That's all the thanks I need"

"Pervert!" Kate said, catching them, then playing him at his own game she said "What makes you think you will see them anyway?"

"Oh I don't think I will I know I will" He said.

Kate looked sarcasticly over at him and went upstairs to get changed.

Sawyer headed into the living room and sat down on the sofa. Not long after he had sat down Kate reapeared wearing the new clothes he had got her, she looked just like she had on the island, she was back in her own style and to Sawyer she looked even better in these than the other clothes he had found for her.

He let out a low whistle as she walked in the room, she blushed and twirled around, she had just put on a pair of jeans and a tank top he had got her. She wasn't about to tell him what else she was wearing, she thought to herself, but no doubt he will probably ask.

"So you mind telling me what else you chose out of that selection, Freckles?"

Bingo, thought Kate "No, maybe you will find out later" She said sitting down opposite him.

"Now that's an offer I wont refuse." He said.

Kate raised her eyebrows at him, knowing that that was the response she would have got.

"So what do you do for fun around here?" She asked trying to change the subject, but as soon as the words passed from her lips she whished she had never had said them, she knew Sawyer would turn it into something sexual.

"Well I've already told you what _I'd_ like to do, but it aint the same case with you is it now?" He said.

"You got any music or something?" She said.

"No music sorry Freckles, got the TV but it only gets like 2 channels, old piece of junk."

But neither of them really wanted to watch TV, as they knew one of those 2 channels would probably be covering Kate's escape.

"I found a record, well vinyl player today. Did you know you had it?" Kate said, trying to get rid of the silence.

"And how did you find that Sweet cheeks?" He asked "You been going through my stuff or did it just fall from the sky?" He asked sarcasticly.

"I looked in one closet ok?" She said annoyed "It drives me crazy sat here all day with nothing to do, it gets me stressed."

"Well I know one way we could get rid of that stress Freckles" He suggested.

"Oh my god Sawyer cant we have one conversation that you don't turn into something sexual?"

"Doubt it Sweet cheeks" He said, seeing that she was annoyed he tried to smooth things over by saying "No I dint know I had it"

Kate headed over to the closet and pulled out the record player and the vinyls and set them on a table at the side of the sofa.

"That thing plays _music_?" Sawyer said, looking at it like it was some kind of alien machine.

"Yeah" Kate said flipping through the records, finding the on she wanted.

"How about I pick the tune Sweet cheeks?" Sawyer said, grabbing the records from her hands.

"What are these, from like the middle ages?" He said.

"No!" Kate said offended "Its great music"

"Whatever you say Freckles" He said "Ok then you hold them out and ill pick one"

Kate spread out the records and he picked one, closing his eyes in mock suspense. Kate took the record from his hands and put it on the turntable.

Soon Elvis's voice filled the room for the second time that day. But this track was rather different.

_Wise men say only fools rush in_

_  
But I cant help falling in love with you_

_  
Shall I stay_

_  
Would it be a sin_

_  
If I cant help falling in love with you_

"What the hell is this Freckles?" Sawyer said with a tone of disgust. She simply ignored him and started to sway around the room.

"Dance?" She asked him.

"Say again?"

"Come and dance" Kate demanded, pulling him up from the sofa.

"You owe me Freckles you owe me" He said.

He put his arms around her and started to relax into the sway of the music. Hey maybe this wasn't so bad after all he thought but he certainly wasn't about to let her know that.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_  
Darling so it goes_

_  
Some things are meant to be_

_  
Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_  
For I cant help falling in love with you_

God, he thought, why are these songs so damn lovey dovey. He could just feel he was gonna do something stupid. He tried to look away from her eyes, but he couldn't tear his gaze away from them. He felt such a passion for her at that moment that he couldn't contain it. He looked into her eyes and brought his lips down to reach hers. He pressed his lips against hers, his whole body tingling like a thousand fireworks exploding all over his body. It shadowed all other kisses he had had in his life. All the pasion he had though he felt was know shadowed by what he felt for Kate. But then his world shattered down around him as she pulled away, a mixture of shock and upset on her face.

"I cant… I cant do this Sawyer… I just cant" She said nervously backing away from him.

Sawyer stood frozen. He felt that his heart had been torn from his body, never in his life had he felt so much pain. He had to run from it he had to put as much distance between her and him.

"Im going out. Don't wait up" He said storming out of the room.

"Sawyer wait!" Kate called desperately after him.

She heard the door slam loudly behind her and she sank to the floor, her knees giving way. She tried to contain the tears but they were already spilling down her cheeks.


	6. An Old Friend

**_Hey! I HAD planned for them to be on the run by this chapter, but its changed slightly! It wil be worth it I promise! _**

**_It wouldnt hurt to hear what you guys think about my story so far so please review! thanks!

* * *

_**

Sawyer stormed out of the house and headed straight for the garage. He got out his motorbike and got on it. He tried to start the engine but it wasn't going to start anytime soon.

"Stupid piece of junk" He ranted. "Son of a bitch!"

He started to kick the side of it, letting all his anger out on the bike, the more he kicked slowly the better he began to feel.

He started out into the darkness with a vague idea of where he was going. He needed to get to the bar, or any place where he could get some alcohol.

When he eventually reached the bar he was certainly ready for a drink. He sat himself on a bar stool and waited for the bartender.

"What can I get ya cowboy?" He asked, blowing a cloud of smoke from his cigarette to the side of Sawyers face.

"Whiskey" He replied, not even bothering to lift his head up.

The whiskey arrived and it was followed by several more until Sawyer could feel his worries washing away with every swig he took. Some glasses he drank all in one go, others he sipped at, letting them last as long as possible.

Deciding it was time to go Sawyer stood up and paid the bartender, he was damn gonna have to be careful with his money the thought what he had was running out fast.

He walked across the room to the door, and just as he reached for the handle he noticed someone out of the corner of his eye. And this someone could be very helpful to him.

"Well look who it isn't" Sawyer said to the man with a smirk.

"I… Sawyer!" He stumbled, obviously scared to be in his presence "I thought you were dead!"

"Well unlucky for you, avie,I aint" Sawyer drawled.

"So… so you survived the crash?" Davie said, obviously trying to avoid where he knew the conversation was going.

"Yeah once again unlucky for you I did" Sawyer said, pulling himself up a seat.

"Who's this Hon?" A small blonde woman said who was sitting next to the man. Her hair was long and straight in a startlingly bright blonde, she had a huge chest that was barely covered by the few clothes she had on, and she had gone to the other extreme with way to much make up and perfume that smelled like she had just stepped out of a bath of it. She was, to the old Sawyer, perfect. Everything he would have looked for in a woman before the island… before Kate.

"Nothing to worry about baby" Sawyer drawled, with absolutely no interest in anything she had to say "I'm just an old friend"

"You sure?" She said, but she addressed the question to Davie ,not Sawyer.

"Its ok, like he said, old friends go and get a drink or something." Davie said.

The woman stood up and walked to the bar. Several men's heads turned as she approached the bar, and she knew it.

"Well, congratulations there Moneybags" He said nodding from the woman and then back to the man.

"Thanks" Davie muttered.

"So talking about money" Sawyer started but he was interrupted by the man cutting in.

"Sawyer… James" Davie said, he was one of the few people who knew his real name and the use of it made him flinch. "I haven't got the money, I swear to you when I get some"

"So you're telling me" Sawyer said "That the pretty little lady over there is staying with you cause she _loves_ ya? You gotta be giving her something"

"I haven't got the money Sawyer." He repeated, almost desperately.

Sawyer watched as the man checked his watch and Sawyer reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Haven't got the money eh?" Sawyer said looking down at his watch "Nice little Rolex you got yourself there, did it just fall from the sky?" Then he automatically flinched from the words he had just said, just a few hours ago he was back in his house asking Kate if that damn record player had fallen from the sky. He pushed this thought to the back of his mind.

"It was a gift… a gift" The man stumbled "I swear to you Sawyer, when I get the money… you will be the first to see it."

"I'd better be" Warned Sawyer, he knew the man had the money, but he was going to play this one out, let him think he'd won Sawyer.

"You will I promise you will" The man smiled, the confidence seeping back into his voice, Sawyer wanted nothing more than to smash him in the nose and take what was his, but that would have to wait.

He glanced up at the clock and read the time, it was 10:10. The bar shut at midnight.

"Well got things to do" Sawyer said to the man "I'm sure you understand… but when you get that money… I expect to hear from you." He said playing along with the man.

"Yes you will, bye" The man extended his hand out to shake Sawyers. Sawyer grudgingly extended his, feeling sick that he was shaking hands with such a person.

Sawyer gave him one last nod and headed outside. He positioned himself in an alleyway that was in full view of all the cars and most importantly, the doorway.

Sawyer stood waiting, some people came and some people went, but not the one he was waiting for. Sawyer felt disgusted with himself. When he had gotten off the island he said he would never con again, he didn't want to go back to his old days. He told himself that he was only collecting what was his, which was true, he wasn't conning anyone, just collecting a payment he was owed, that's all. He wasn't going to turn back to those old days, when he hated everyone, hated himself. Kate had taught him how to love again, he felt a fierce protectiveness whenever he looked at her. But he wasn't thinking about her tonight. But the more he tried not to think about her, the more did.

The cold was starting to get to Sawyer. He pulled his coat around him tighter, staring at the door way like a lion stares at its prey. Finally a slow stream of people came out of the doors. Must be midnight, chucking out time. He kept his eyes peeled for Davie and that Blondie, but they didn't come out. Did that son of a bitch see through my plan? Sawyer thought, kicking himself. What did he do take a back exit? But then in mid-curse Sawyer looked up and saw him coming out of the bar, looking drunk along with the giggling Blondie.

"Right on cue" Sawyer whispered happily to himself.

They walked over to one of the few cars left in the car park. Davie pulled out his car key, and pointed it over at a Porsche sports car. And he tells me he aint got the money, Sawyer thought to himself. How typical Davie was, when he had cash he had to show it.

"Well well well." Sawyer said emerging from the shadows to face Davie.

"Sawyer!" Davie squeaked, obviously alarmed that he was there.

"So, nice ride you got yourself there" Sawyer started "Must of cost you a bit eh?"

"I haven't got any money James" Davie pressed, Sawyer could sense the fear rising in his body, it was almost laughable that he thought he could con Sawyer.

"Thought you could con a conman eh, Davie?" Sawyer asked him, smirking "So ya gonna tell me where the money is? Or do I have to knock it out of you?"

"What's going on?" Wailed the woman, from the other side of the car.

"Nothing to worry yourself about Blondie." Sawyer said to her "He just owes me some money, and when I've got it, you will never hear from me again. But if I don't get it…" Sawyer finished threateningly, returning his deathly stare back down to Davie.

"Where's the money?" Sawyer asked, now in a cruel, cold tone. He hated this man, all he had put Sawyer trough he deserved to loose a bit of money.

"Haven't got any" He said.

Sawyer lunged forward and punched Davie square in the noise with a great crack, knocking Davie right off his face. Sawyer shook his had, his knuckles tinged a bit. It was a while since he'd hit someone like that. It was on the island, in fact.

"So again. Where's the money?" Sawyer snarled.

"Haven't got any." Davie said wiping the blood away from his mouth, which was know spurting out of his nose at a fast rate, like an impressive scarlet fountain.

"Looks like you haven't learned your lesson" Sawyer said, he squatted down and punched him several times in the stomach, again and again. "So ill ask again," He said standing up "Where's the money?"

"The… Its in…" Davie started, he had obviously given up. "I've got some… Some money in the back… in the trunk or the car."

"Good boy." Sawyer said, taking the key out of Davie's hand.

Sawyer walked around to the back of the car and opened the boot. There where 2briefcasess in the back. Sawyer opened the first and looked inside. It was filled with money, Sawyer did a quick count and discovered there was about $20 000. 20 thousand US dollars, Sawyer smiled to himself, that was just about what he was owed. He checked the other briefcase and found the same. He closed them and picked them both up. Hey, the first was what he was owed, the second was for the trouble.

Sawyer walked to where Davie was now sat up.

"Pleasure doing business with ya" He said, tossing the car key at Davie's feet and with that Sawyer headed out into the night, back home.

* * *

Kate was sick with worry. She had been pacing the living room for she didn't know how long. She allowed herself to glance up at the clock. 12:45. Bars cleared out at midnight, so where the hell was he? What if he'd got into a fight, and he was laid in an alley way somewhere? What if he was that hurt he couldn't get home? And it would be all her fault, he had gone out because she had pushed him away, why had she done that? Kate knew the answer, because she loved him. Weird logic, she knew, but everyone she had ever loved, everyone that had ever got close to her ended up getting hurt. Hurt that was mainly caused by her, and she didn't want to inflict that upon Sawyer.

She let her thought wander to the other possibility. He might find someone, just because Kate wouldn't kiss him… it didn't mean some other girl wouldn't… and more.

Kate fought to push these thoughts to the back of her mind. She sank down onto the sofa, pulling her knees into her chest, hugging them close to her. She clung onto them, like they were keeping her safe. Visions of Sawyer and some show off, plastic perfect blonde Barbie girl floated into her head. Sawyer was kissing her, like he had tried to kiss Kate. He was wrapping his arms around her, holding her tightly.

Kate's thoughts were smashed away when she heard a key in the lock. Sawyer was home. Kate ran trough into the kitchen, she was ready to apologise until her throat was sore, until she said sorry more than anyone else, to let him know she cared.

"Where the hell have you been?" She whispered, when she opened her mouth to say sorry the words wouldn't come out, instead those words tumbled from her lips.

"Bar." He said gruffly, setting the briefcases down on the table. "Not like you care."

"I do care!" Kate insisted, hurt that he could say such a thing after all she had been through that night. "You don't know what I've been trough tonight, what I was thinking… what I thought had happened to you." She screamed, all her emotions spilling out, tears running down her face.

Sawyer watched her helpless, he wanted to hug her, hold her close, tell her it was all ok. But he couldn't bring himself to give in, but then again, he didn't shout back.

"What's in the case anyway?" Kate sniffled, trying to escape the subject.

"Money" Sawyer replied truthfully.

"Oh god… Sawyer you didn't…" Kate whispered, not finishing, they both knew what she was trying to say.

"No" He answered gravely "No I didn't… just met an old friend owed me a bit of money. So he gave it me, end of story" He wasn't about to tell her the circumstances in which he had given Sawyer the money, she didn't need to know.

"Oh…" Was all Kate said in reply, but she had a look on her face was on that told him she didn't really believe him.

"I'm gonna bed" He said and he picked up the two cases and headed up the stairs.

Kate sat at the table for a moment gathering her thoughts. She felt a mixture of emotions. Worry, about how he had got those cases… how he had got that money. Sadness, that he had been so angry, so distant with her. But mainly relief. Relief that he was safe, and relief that however pissed off he may be with her, he had come back to her.

And with these new feelings swirling around in her head, Kate went up to bed and tried to get some sleep.


	7. Jack

**_Firstly I'd just like to say thanks to_ **

**Ninja Summoner** _**The answer is that no, Davie wont be an important part in the story, he was just a way for people to know how Sawyer got some money, and a way to fill up the space while he was in the** **bar! But dont**_** forget him just yet! He might re-appear when Sawyer and Kate talk later in the story, im not sure yet though, but no hes not that important!**

**_So! Thanks for reading everyone! Please review!!!

* * *

_**

Kate had been staying with Sawyer for nearly two weeks now. Things had been tense between them for a few days after Kate had pulled away from Sawyer's kiss and he had come home from the bar with about 40 thousand dollars.

Kate still hadn't asked any more about the money than she had that night. She had know idea who it came from, who it came from. But she didn't want to raise the subject again. The tension the next couple of days had been terrible. Kate couldn't bear to go trough it again. She nearly cried with happiness when Sawyer had made a joke about getting in her pants, from that moment on they had gone back to how they were before, no apologies were exchanged, they would have only brought up the event, so they both just got on with it, back to normal. Kate was thankful that the event was now just a distant memory.

In the week that followed, they had acted like old friends. They watched TV, played games, and, most of all they flirted. Nothing became of it, Kate felt that Sawyer had lost his nerve after that night, but she hoped he would get it back soon, because know, she felt ready. She wanted him, she _needed_ him.

"You got that list Freckles?" Sawyer said, heading into the kitchen, as Kate couldn't go out she made a list for Sawyer now every time he went out.

"Yep, just finished" She said handing it over to him.

"There aint no tampons on it is there?" He asked with a small grin, that just let his dimples surface on the stubble of his cheeks.

"No" Kate said, then seeing his relief she said "I thought I'd try sanitary towels instead."

"What the _hell?!_" Sawyer shouted.

"Joke!" Kate was nearly in tears laughing at the look of horror on his face. "You shoulda seen your face then" She managed to blurt out before dissolving into laughter again.

"Oh very funny Freckles" Sawyer said, he had to stop falling for whatever she said, it would finish him off one of these days. "See ya later"

Kate tried to answer him but she couldn't she was still laughing so much. He headed out of the door looking pissed off, but Kate knew he was pretending, and he knew it too.

Kate headed to the cupboard that she had found some cooking pots in. She had planned to make Sawyer something really nice to eat for when he got, in a way to show him that she was thankful for all that he had done for her. With a smile on her face Kate set about making what she hoped would be one of the best meals of her life.

Sawyer arrived at the mart and looked at the list Kate had given him, it was bloody long. How in hell did she manage to need all this stuff? _Women_. He thought to himself before carrying on with his shopping. He had only brought out enough money out with him for what they really needed, because he wanted to save the money he had got from Davie, he didn't know what for, he just had a feeling he might need it.

When he had eventually finished the shopping, he usually got a cab back. But after Kate's damn long shopping list, he was pissed off to find out that he didn't have enough to pay for a cab.

Cursing into thin air, Sawyer set off on the road that lead from the town to the outskirts that Sawyer lived in. His house was very lonely, just the way he liked it. He had one neighbour who lived about quarter of a mile down the road from him, hell Sawyer didn't even know if the old bat was still alive.

Sawyer wasn't really looking where he was going, and he was nearly knocked over by a car coming down towards him. The car stopped and a man got out, most likely to apologise. Sawyer didn't look at him and just carried on up the road shouting at the man over his shoulder.

"Watch where your going in future you stupid son of a bitch" He shouted, to who he did not know and didn't really care.

"Sawyer?" Said a voice, and Sawyer knew who it was right away. He spun round to check if this was true, it was. It was Jack.

"Well howdy aint I honoured, Dr.Giggles himself." Sawyer mocked "What brings you to my town, Sheriff?"

Jack winced away, how he hated those god awful nicknames that Sawyer had given him. "Well I was just coming to find you, actually."

"And what do ya need me for?" Sawyer asked, expecting what Jack was about to say.

"I was wondering, well I was wondering if you had seen Kate…" He asked trailing off.

"What makes you think I would have?" Sawyer asked, enjoying the look on Jacks face when he said it.

"Well you know on the island… she always like you… you more than…" He said struggling to get the words out.

"Yeah, I know what your trying to say sheriff" He said, smiling inside at Jacks trouble. "Well I aint so it's a bit of a wasted journey for ya"

"You haven't?" Jack said, a mixture of shock and happiness, but also worry spread across Jacks face.

"Nope" Sawyer lied, wondering when Jack would get the hell away from him.

"Cause I just thought you know after she escaped and everything, I thought she might have come to you know, for help."

Sawyer saw true worry on Jacks face and hell, he knew he would want to know if she was ok if it were him. "I'm sure she's ok." Sawyer said, trying to reassure him, but acting like he didn't want to "She's a tough old girl."

"Yeah… yeah she certainly is" Jack agreed.

They stood for a while, both obviously in their own thoughts.

"Well I hate to break up this little _reunion_" Sawyer said "But I got to get home, places to go people to see you know?" He couldn't tell Jack that Kate would be wondering where the hell he was by now.

"Want a lift?" Jack asked.

"Uh…" Sawyer had to admit it would be helpful with all the bags he had, but he didn't want to accept help from anyone, especially Jack.

"C'mon" Jack said, opening the door which Sawyer grudgingly got into.

They drove back to Sawyer's place in silence. When they arrived Sawyer got out of the car and collected his bags.

"Thanks…" He said awkwardly.

"No problem" Jack said. "So you not gonna ask me if I want a beer?" He joked.

Sawyer didn't want Jack to come into the house, especially as Kate was in there and he had just told Jack that he hadn't seen her.

"Sorry, fresh out" Sawyer said, but Jack didn't press the matter. Sawyer turned round and headed straight for the door.

He opened it and Kate came to the door, she was wearing an apron and she looked like something out of _dream housewife_. Where the hell did she find these things? Still he had to admit she looked damn good in it.

"Hey! I didn't think you would be gone this long" Kate said, looking at Sawyer with a warm smile, then she looked over his shoulder and her face suddenly dropped in shock "_Jack?_"

Sawyer whipped around to see Jack stood there with a shopping bag in his hand.

"Uh… You forgot this" He said, holding the bag out to Sawyer.

"_Thanks_" Damn doctor, Sawyer cursed in his head.

"What the hells goin on here?" Kate asked in shock.

"Well I was coming down here to ask Sawyer if he'd seen you, and I well ran into him on the way down." Jack tried to explain

"Yeah you _ran_ into me alright doc" Sawyer said with sarcasm.

"You told him I was here?" Kate said staring at Sawyer.

"No!" He shouted defiantly.

"Well sorry i'm such a bother" Jack tried to laugh.

"No… its not you Jack" Kate said "I'm really pleased to see you! Its just you know, there's people looking for me, you cant be to careful" She finished embarrassedly.

"You really thought I'd hand you in?" Jack shook his head in disbelief.

"Well we know you Dr. Do Good" Sawyer started.

"No of course we didn't!" Kate pushed in. "Its just a shock you know."

"Yeah" Said Jack, still taking her in, he still thought she was as beautiful as ever.

"So you wanna come in?" Kate asked "Dinners a little burnt now but…"

"_Dinner_?" Sawyer asked "Since when did we have _dinner_?"

"We didn't" Kate said, starting to blush "I just thought tonight maybe…"

"Oh… If you have plans then I can just go" Jack said embarrassed.

"Sounds like a plan" Sawyer said, wondering why Kate had made dinner, strangely he wanted to get in her pants even more now and he didn't know why.

"No its ok Jack come in" Kate said "We can order pizza or Chinese or something, cant we Sawyer" She said giving him a look that said, you better agree with me here or else.

"Yeah we can" Sawyer said grudgingly.

"Ok if your sure" Jack said and the three of them went inside.

3 portions of Chinese takeaway later, and after Jack insisted paying the bill, Sawyer was looking out for someway to piss Jack off.

"So you two… you two together then?" Jack asked sheepishly.

"Yeah" Sawyer blurted out, god these opportunities just presented themselves. But at the same time Kate said "No!"

Kate gave Sawyer a glare and then Sawyer said "No were not Doc" But he had had his fun, it was ok now.

"Uh Ok" Jack said, wishing he'd never brought the subject up. "Well I'm going now"

"Must you?" Kate said, looking pleadingly at him, this look made Sawyer feel ill, he wanted this man out of his house _now_.

"Yeah, got to be back for work tomorrow" He said as Kate stepped up and gave him a big hug, which made Sawyer feel jealous right to the pit of his stomach.

"Sawyer" Jack said holding his hand out to him. Sawyer shook it, but only because of the deathly glare Kate was giving him over Jacks shoulder.

"Bye then" Jack said.

"Ill show you to the door" Kate offered.

"Its ok you stay here… see ya" Jack said and left the room. Kate and Sawyer sat in silence until they heard the sound of his car engine fade away.

"Why the hell did you say that Sawyer?" Kate said fuming.

"Say what Freckles?" He asked, he knew what she meant, but he wanted to hear her say it.

"Why did you tell him were… together?" She said.

"Just did puddin, ok?" He said with a sarcastic smile on his face.

Kate planned not to let it go easily, but after the events she needed someone to talk to. She sat down on the sofa next to him, and let herself edge closer to him than she had before.

"Seeing him…" Kate started "Made me think about how much I miss it"

"What?" Sawyer said, enjoying winding her up. "Screwin him?"

"No!" She said playfully slapping him around the face. "The island."

"You miss that rock?" Sawyer said.

"Yeah" She muttered almost embarrassed "Well it… it was like being free again for me, I was innocent there."

"Yeah…" Was all Sawyer could see, he could see why she missed it really, it was like being free for him too, he could be free from conning, try to be free from his past.

"And I miss the people too," Kate said "I made some good friends on the island. You cant tell me there isn't anyone you miss?" She asked him.

"Well the dog was good for a chat" He joked and Kate laughed "Nah the kid was alright, bit freaky though"

"Its not like many of them would want to be my friend _now_…" Kate whispered sadly "Now they know"

Sawyer put his arms around her and whispered into her ear. "I want to be your friend Freckles."

She looked up into his eyes and saw an emotion she hardly ever seen there, true, raw love. It was a look in his eyes which as Sawyer could see, was mirrored in hers. He pulled his arms around her tighter, pulling her closer to him. She reached her head up until there eyes were level. She stared into his eyes with such a passion she had never felt before. She let her lips meet his, when they did it was like someone had flicked a switch in her body, every part of her glowed warmth spread right trough her tingling in every part of her body.

She felt Sawyer tongue slowly push against her lips, she opened them to let him in. His tongue danced around in her mouth lovingly and carefully, it was like nothing Kate had ever felt before.

His hands started to slide up her shirt, tickling the bottom of her back, making her arch towards him. He pulled away from the kiss and looked down at her, as if he was getting her permission this was ok. Kate didn't say anything, she simply smiled at him and reached her hands out for his top, attempting to take it off. He smiled at her devilishly and complied, lifting his arms above his head. His muscles rippled and Kate reached her hand out and stroked his chest, it was like touching heaven. He reached for her top and took that off too, which was shortly followed by her bra. He covered her in kisses, so tender and soft, unlike how he'd ever kissed anyone ever before. Kate reached out for his jeans and started to undo them. He took this job on himself, kicking his jeans to the floor as Kate did the same. It wasn't long until they were both completely naked. They lay down together, still on the sofa and Sawyer stared down at Kate, she was perfect. She let out a slow, long moan as their two bodies became one.

As they lay together afterward, happy to be in each others arms Sawyer said.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before I got in your pants Freckles," He laughed "_And_ you were wearing that red bra, thought you weren't gonna!"

"I'd just been waiting for a comment about that" She said giggling.

But this moment was interrupted by a loud knock on the door.


	8. FBI

Sawyer was the first to speak. "Who the hell could that be?" He said looking over at the clock, it was 10:30 Jack had left about 2 hours ago, it couldn't be him again, could it?

Kate's heart banged inside her chest. They'd found her it was over. Her thoughts automatically jumped to the worst. Sawyer looked down at her worried face, she looked so fragile and scared, he had to protect her, reassure her.

"Its ok baby." He tried to tell her "Its probably just Jack, bet he left his damn stethoscope." He tried to joke, but the tension killed it was soon as it hit the air.

There was another, more impatient knock on the door.

"Should I hide?" She asked him, worriedly.

"Yeah I think its best." Sawyer said stroking her face before pulling on his boxers and jeans.

"Basement?" She asked him.

"Yeah, but ill go first, if there's someone at the kitchen window…" he trailed off.

"Ok" She whispered "I love you…"

"No don't you dare" He growled at her, touched that she'd said such a thing. "Your not giving up yet Kate, its probably not even them."

"Do you love me?" She pleaded, looking into his eyes.

"Yeah course I do baby" He said hoarsely, the words catching in his throat and tears filling his eyes, as they started to spill out of hers. He stroked her face and then headed out into the hall, the window was clear so he motioned for Kate to come trough. She went down into the basement and Sawyer shut the door behind her. He'd shoot any bastard who tried to hurt her, he promised himself.

As he approached the door, he noticed the blind was down, he hadn't shut it he thought to himself, but as he got closer he noticed a note pinned to it. It said just 3 words.

_I'm sorry, Kate._

That SON OF A BITCH! It was all Sawyer could do to stop himself bursting out screaming. Jack. It was him, he'd handed them over to the cops. How could he do such a thing, when Kate _trusted_ him. God damn it he had trusted him to. He knew he was dealing with Dr. Do Good, but he never thought he'd hand Kate over, he loved her, just like Sawyer did.

Sawyer composed his face and opened the door. Two men in dark suits were stood at the door, the FBI Sawyer thought and they had two cops behind them.

"Good evening, Mr.Ford" Said the first of the men.

"Howdy boys" He said, nodding at the two men, putting all his feelings to the back of his mind, right now he had to concentrate on conning the cops.

"We were wondering if we could have a little… chat?" The second asked.

"Well, I see you really pushed the boat out for me" Sawyer said, with mock shock. "Bringing the cavalry, how could I say no?"

"We wondered if you'd seen a young lady recently?" He asked his expression stony faced.

"Well, I seen a lotta young ladies recently, if you catch my drift. In fact I was seeing one right now, until you showed up on my doorstep, bit of a mood killer you are, so if you could hurry along." Sawyer said, the story slipping out of his mouth like silk.

"Well this is a very certain young lady, and we think we know her very well. Katherine Austen, or Kate as you may have known her." The agent said, not amused.

"Oh _her_." Sawyer said "Heard she got away from you again?" He said, unable to resist mocking them.

"Yes she did" The agent said, his expression turning to one of anger. "So have you seen her?"

"Sorry, I aint, but if you do see her, tell her I said hi" Sawyer said as casually as he could.

"Well we have heard it from a _very_ reliable source, that you have seen her recently."

"Well you might wanna hook this _source _up to a lie detector, cause I aint seen her."

"How would you describe your relationship with her on the island?" The agent asked, changing his course.

"Well… I thought she was hot, who wouldn't? Bet she's the best one you've had to chase yeah?" He started, his brain was telling him to lie, to say they hated each other, throw them off his tail "But no. She wasn't having any of it. Pity. So from then on couple of tries later, she hated me. Cant say I cared for her much, thought she was a bit of a show off" The lies slipping from Sawyers lips easily, although it was making his heart burn.

"Can you think of anyone else she might have gone to?" The agent asked.

"Maybe, there was the doctor on the island… Jack Shepard" Sawyer said as if he struggled to remember his name at all, he was determined to get payback for what Jack had done to them, if he was working for them, like he obviously was, they trusted him, but hell this might take a few of his points. "She really liked him, and he liked her too. Rumour was they were a bit more than _friends_."

"Oh, we have it on reliable record that she isn't with him" The agent said, but Sawyer could see his expression change slightly.

"Oh? I'm sorry then." Sawyer said, but he wasn't sorry at all.

"So are you sure you haven't seen her?" The agent asked again.

"No, I haven't" Sawyer said. "So if there's nothing else you want, ill have to be going inside now, things to do, you know how it is."

"Well, actually there is." The agent said, stepping forward "We'd like to have a look around your house, just to make sure, its one of the _things we have to do, you know how it is_." The agent mocked him.

"Yes, I do" Sawyer snarled, he hated being mocked, so he decided to outsmart them "And because I know _how it is _I know you got to have a warrant to look on private property."

"That's only if you don't let us in" The agent said, unshaken.

"Well what if I don't want you to come in" Sawyer said.

"Well we don't have a warrant with us know" The agent said. "But we could be back down here with one by tomorrow. And if you didn't let us in know you can imagine how _suspicious_ it would look."

"Yeah, well seen as I aint hiding anything" Sawyer continued to lie smoothly "Ill see you bright and early tomorrow with your little warrant, so these _suspicions_ can be cleared up"

"If your sure, but this is a very unwise move Mr. Ford" Said the agent, making on last attempt.

"Bye" Sawyer said, with a note of finality in his voice and he watched as they turned round and headed back up the drive, the agents getting into there car, and the cops into their van. Sawyer watched until they had driven out of sight, then had a quick run around the outside of the house, to check they hadn't left one to watch, which they hadn't.

He rushed back inside to find Kate out of the cellar and in the hallway.

"It was them wasn't it?" She said, new tears meeting the stains from the old ones on her cheeks.

"Yeah" He said, glad he didn't have to break it to her.

"I have to go" She said.

"I'm coming with ya" Sawyer said.

"You cant! You have no idea how dangerous it is" She said, but she was touched he wanted to come with her.

"Which is why you aint going on ya own Sweet cheeks" He said, raising a hand to her face and cupping it. She let her hand reach up to his and moved her fingers along his.

"Why did you say that about Jack? You know there gonna look for him now?" She asked.

"Baby, they already looked for him" He said, hating to be the one to tell her that one of the few friends she thought she had left was a traitor. "He dogged us in Hon"

"What, how?" She said in shock, and the upset rose in her voice "How do you know?"

"He left you a little note, Freckles" Sawyer said heading back into the kitchen and collecting it "Was pinned to the blind, just nicely so id find it before I got to the door." He added handing it to her.

As she read the note tears dropped onto it. She screwed it up into a tiny ball and threw it to the ground.

"How… how could he?" She choked.

"Well, your worth a hefty little load Freckles, musta doubled since you slipped away from them again."

Kate sat and tears fell from her eyes, her body started to shake as she began to sob. Sawyer put his arm around her in an attempt to comfort her.

"We need to be goin Freckles" He said "They said they'd be back by morning."

"Ok" Kate said standing up "Get a bag, rucksack, small as possible if were gonna be walking at first, essentials only."

"Gotcha" He said, trying to keep the mood light.

"We will need, sleeping bags, torches, money" She said making a list "If you have them."

"Sure I can dig some up." He said "How about you pack your clothes and mine, you probably pick better than me anyway." He said trying to make her feel slightly happier "And ill get the survival stuff ok?"

"Sounds like a plan" She said, smiling at him.

Kate ran upstairs and started to pull out the most practical of the clothes Sawyer had bought her, while Sawyer headed down into the basement and started to search trough the mountains of stuff for anything useful. He quickly found 3 backpacks and took two upstairs to Kate.

"Thanks" She said, putting her things into one of them "I'm just about to do yours."

"Good, I thought you'd forgot all about me" He joked.

"How could I ever do that?" She asked in a flirty tone, but the words hung in the air far more serious than she had planned. Sawyer kissed her quickly on the cheek and gave her a cheeky wink before running back to the basement.

Kate started to go through Sawyers closet for anything practical. She packed clothes and then headed over to his draws, she thought this would be were he stored his boxers. Kate opened the draw and discovered she was right. Even thought she already seen them tonight, and what he kept_ in_ them she thought with a blush, she still felt rather embarrassed going through them. She put some into his rucksack along with some socks and headed back downstairs.

Sawyer was still in the basement.

"You ok down there?" She shouted to him.

"Yeah, I think I got most of it." He said, scratching his head. "I got 2 sleeping bags, 2 torches I think there's some batteries in the kitchen draw you look."

"Ok" She said, already scrambling trough the draw. She eventually found them and put them in her rucksack. _Lighters_ She thought when she saw them and pocketed all 3 of them, they would be vital for lighting fires to keep warm.

Sawyer emerged from the basement carrying an overflowing rucksack.

"One minute" He said realising something. He ran upstairs and dived for his side cabinet next to his bed. He pulled out his gun and as many bullets as he could find. He also grabbed the two briefcases and brought them downstairs.

"Thought we might need this" He said holding up the gun, and then slipping it in his rucksack.

He laid the briefcases on the table he took an envelope from the draw and started to fill it with money, he didn't know how much out of the first case they had used, but the second was still completely full.

"Ready to go?" He asked Kate with a smile.

"Yeah" She said, even though the best part of the FBI and most of the countries cops were after her, she could feel safe just looking into his eyes.


	9. First Night Running

**_Sorry everyone, but this is a dreadfully short chapter! Please bear with me! Its just getting good :) Thanks!_**

* * *

They headed out into the cruel cold night. It was now nearly midnight. They had rushed to get out, they needed to put as much space between the house, the FBI and themselves. They set out across the garden to the tree lined bottom.

"Where are we going Sawyer?" She questioned him "This just leads to the bottom of your garden."

"That's right Thelma." Sawyer said to her "But" He said before kicking down the fence that was hidden by trees. "My garden leads to a forest, which, eventually, leads to the mountains."

"A man of many surprises" Said Kate.

Sawyer stood back and gestured for her to step through the hole he had just made. She stepped through the fence and into the forest, it was dark and bleak.

"Get the torches out Sawyer" She said, holding her hand out. He gave her a torch and she switched it on. She shone it into the trees looking for a path they could take. None of they ways seemed easier than the others, so she set off on a random path through the trees.

"Slow down there Sassafras!" Sawyer said. "Your going the wrong way!"

"Sawyer i'm walking through a bloody forest, how can I be going the wrong way?" She said.

"Because Sweet cheeks" He drawled "Its not the _bloody forest _i'm heading for. It's a place in the forest."

"And where would that be?"

"Cant tell you right now puddin" He replied, taking her hand and leading her down a different path.

They followed it for some time until they reached a clearing in forest. The gap in the trees reached all the way up to the tops of the trees, the sky was clear so Kate could see the stars scattered across it, it looked beautiful. Kate could hear a sound like running water and she looked around her to see a small waterfall trickling into a small stream that headed back through the trees. She smiled up at Sawyer who was looking around like he was meeting an old friend.

"I knew it was around here somewhere" He said.

"You've been here before?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, used to come down here when I was a kid, escape you know." He said, remembrance in his eyes.

"So we staying here?" Kate asked him.

"Well for tonight, if you want Freckles." He asked her.

"Yeah here's cool" She replied, sitting down on the floor.

Sawyer rolled out the sleeping bags and cuddled up to Kate. She sank into his arms and looked around her.

"Its beautiful isn't it?" She said to Sawyer, still taking in her surroundings.

"Not half as beautiful as you baby" He said, burying his head in her hair.

"You know if I didn't know you better I'd say you were chatting me up" She giggled.

"Already done that, you just couldn't resist my charms" He said smiling.

"Yeah cause after you had to chase me for a year on a damn desert island until I finally gave in, that isn't resisting is it?" She said sarcastically.

"You cant resist me now though can you Freckles?" He asked sitting up and flexing his muscles to wind her up.

"No I cant" She said jumping on top of him forcing him to the ground with his kisses.

Its needless to say that they didn't get much sleep that night.

Sawyer woke early the next morning and laid on his side, watching Kate sleep. He didn't wake her up, there wasn't any need yet and besides she looked so damn cute asleep. A few minutes later Kate woke up, she blinked a few times, her eyes adjusting to the sunlight, and looked over at Sawyer smiling.

"Hey" She said.

"Mornin Freckles" He said "Hungry?"

"Oh shit" She said "We forgot food, I mean it wouldn't have lasted long, a few days but shit Sawyer we forgot food." She started to rant.

"Well _you_ might have forgot food, but I didn't" He said reaching inside his rucksack "Today madam we have a fine choice between salt and vinegar, plain or cheese and onion potato chips" He said, mocking a waiter.

"Hmmm…." She said "I think ill go with salt and vinegar"

"A fine choice my lady." Sawyer said, tossing her the chips.

They both sat down and started to eat, the time on Sawyers watch told them it was 7:10am.

"We'd better get moving soon" Sawyer said grimly "They said they'd be up here the next morning, and i'm for betting they mean early morning."

"Your right, we have to get away" She said almost sadly, she didn't want to leave such a beautiful place "Sawyer if… if I'm ever free can we live here? I mean… well what I mean is…" She trailed off embarrassed by what she had just said.

"Are you sayin you wanna move in with me Freckles?" Sawyer asked.

What the hell, thought Kate, I've already said it know "Maybe" She said.

"Well I maybe… might like that" He said, smiling down at her. She jumped up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and started to kiss him.

"Now I hate to be the one breaking this up" He said, pulling away from her "Cause I love it more than you do, but we got to make tracks"

"Yeah" Kate said, with a new happiness inside. "Make sure we pack everything up, even the packets." She said pointing to the wrappers on the ground. "We need to clear every lace before we leave, so then if they try looking for us they wont know we were here."

"Well you got it all planned out aint ya Thelma?" Sawyer joked.

Within the next hour Kate and Sawyer got washed in the river, changed into new clothes and cleaned up there camp. They were ready to go, but they didn't know where.

"Where are we going?" Kate asked, like he had the answer.

"I don't know" He said truthfully, but we gotta get away from this place, the further away we get from the house the better, they might even be arriving now."

"That means they know your with me." Kate said "You cant go back now Sawyer… I've ruined your life"

"Hell I think they already knew you were with me" He said, and he really did "And, Freckles, the only way someone could ruin my life is if they took you out of it." He said, stroking her cheek softly.

Kate smiled up at him, and picked up her rucksack, glad for the reassurance that he didn't hate her, or even dislike her for the life he was know leading _because_ of her.

They headed through the forest, but to where they did not know, and honestly they didn't really care, they didn't have the cops, and most importantly the had each other.

* * *

Meanwhile the FBI have arrived at Sawyer's house, after no answer they break the door down. They find the house deserted. They search through the rooms and find a list Kate made out to Sawyer for the shopping. They can match against her handwriting records.

"She was here" One of the cops said.

"SHIT!" The agent raged "We lost her AGAIN!" He screamed he had been so close, if only they had brought the warrant the first time "SHIT!"


	10. A Cave

**_Hey folks! It took me a while to write this chapter as I had to find a decent map of the US as im from England, i dont really know what its like so i had trouble planning their routes... Ohhhh SUSH! You'll find out as you read! _**

**_Please Review! Thanks!

* * *

_**

Kate and Sawyer had now been walking through the forest for half an hour. They had covered a bigger distance than both of them had expected, but they were walking fast to get as far away from the cops as possible.

"They will be searching for us by now, they will be looking at all the highways I expect" Kate thought aloud.

"Well good job we aint stupid enough to use them" Sawyer said.

"Doesn't this remind you of the island?" Kate said, her thoughts wondering to the long treks that they took on the island.

"Suppose, apart from we didn't have all the fed's in the country following us then" Sawyer said, then he realised his mistake, Kate's expression went from light and happy to darkened and scared. "Oh hell, Kate I didn't mean to bring them up" He started.

"Its ok" Kate replied "I cant just live like i'm on the island, or just live like were on our own, there after us, after me, and I need to face up to that. It's just, after living with you I felt so safe, and know there here." She said, sitting down on a fallen tree, burying her head in her hands.

Sawyer sat down next to her. "It's my fault Kate" He said, his eyes clouding with guilt "If I hadn't got a lift from that son of a bitch traitor Jack. They never would have come for us. They wouldn't have found us."

"Its not your fault Sawyer" She said, she felt bad that he was blaming himself "If you had got a lift from Jack or not, they would have probably, in fact not probably, they would have sent him round to the house, it would only have delayed things by a few days"

Sawyer didn't say anything for a while but then he mutter, so softly Kate could only just hear him "Suppose your right"

The Sawyer stood up and cleared his throat "Well then Sassafras, unless you're planning to turn that tree trunk into a rocketship, let's get going."

"Ok" Kate said, smiling she was glad that it hadn't effected him that badly, or it didn't _seem_ to have effected him that badly.

Within the next 10 minutes they had left the forest and were now faced with a rocky, hilly area. It seemed to be unhabited, dry and open to the elements.

"If I remember correctly, that should eventually take us to the border." Sawyer said, looking around him.

"Which side?" Kate asked him.

"Kentucky" Sawyer replied. "When we get through we can find a motel or something, cheap that won't ask too many questions"

"Ok, looks pretty dry down there" Kate said "One of us should head back to the last point of the stream and get some water, it was only about 2 minutes in"

"Ok" Sawyer agreed "But were going together, were not splitting up"

"Sawyer it's only 2 minutes into the forest" She said, raising her eyebrows at him.

"God you look so sexy when you give me that look" He said, smirking.

"What look?" Kate said, raising her eyebrows again.

"That look. That _Sawyer your so stupid_ look"

"Well you are, its only two minutes, ill be back soon I promise." She said before giving him a quick kiss.

"Well you better be now!" He shouted after her as she ran back into the trees.

Sawyer did feel stupid. She was only going about two minutes into the forest, if she needed help he could run there in 30 seconds. But he couldn't help being so protective of her, she was a strong fiery girl, strong and confident she didn't need his protection and Sawyer didn't need to give that Kate his protection, it was the small, sad, scared Kate he could see when he had looked at her, the flash of vulnerability and fear in her eyes when he had told her that the FBI had been on his doorstep, that was the Kate he needed to protect, and he would do anything it took to protect her.

Sawyer heard a rustle coming from the bushes, he jumped up pulling out his gun. He span around, keeping the gun out in front of him, no more sounds came from the trees, he was just about to put the gun away when Kate stumbled out of the trees. She looked over at him and rolled her eyes.

"Put the gun back in your pants Sawyer" She commanded, putting the four bottles they had brought with them into the rucksacks, freshly filled with water.

"Ill go first" Kate said, heading into the rocks. "It seems pretty solid, should be safe to walk over"

"You just lead the way Thelma" Sawyer said gruffly, he was pissed off that she was taking the lead, it made him feel useless. But after a few minutes of staring at the _view_ he decided it wasn't so bad after all.

"Quit staring at my ass Sawyer" Kate commented, without even turning around.

"Don't flatter yourself Sweet cheeks" He said, how the hell does she do that? How the hell does she know what i'm doing, he thought, its like she's got some inbuilt radar in her ass or something.

"I wasn't but you were" She joked like a schoolchild.

"How do you know?" Sawyer asked her.

"Because," She said turning around "Your totally predictable"

Sawyer didn't say anything until she had turned around and continued walking, the he ran up behind her and swept her high into the air, she started to squeal and kick her legs wildly, but Sawyer had a strong grip on her.

"Put me down!" She squealed as he spun her around in the sky.

"You didn't predict that did ya?" He laughed, throwing her over his shoulder in a fireman's lift.

"Put me dooooooown!" She pleaded, giggling hysterically.

Sawyer carried on walking for a while, enjoying the warm wriggly weight on his shoulders, though the high pitch squealing in his ear was something he could live with out. He playful slapped her ass and then dropped her down to the floor.

"Ill get my revenge for that" She said huffily and started off further into the rocks.

"Lookin forward to it already Freckles" He smirked and followed her.

* * *

Apart from a short stop later in the day for some of the food they had left and drink, they walked for a near 10 hours until at 6pm they found what looked like some caves in the edge of the rocks.

"We should stop here." Kate said "Its not dark yet, we could carry on, but these are the only caves we have seen, we might not find anything else we can stay in if we carry on"

"I'm not sleepin in no cave" Sawyer said, looking at her like she was crazy.

"What's bad about a cave Sawyer?" Kate said rolling her eyes.

"Well… I'm worried about the kind of creatures that might be sleeping with me in that cave and the only thing I wanna be sleeping with is you" He said.

"God Sawyer you have to turn everything into sex" Kate complained "Anyway we haven't seen any animals around here, ill go in first if your that scared."

Kate headed into the cave holding up a flashlight and was closely followed by Sawyer.

"Well this caves deserted so you don't have anything to worry about" She said, holding back the many mocking comments she wanted to make.

The cave was quite big, there was room for their sleeping bags in the corner and room for Kate to unpack her things so she could sort out clothes that were clean and not and so on, laundry. It made her feel so normal again, apart from the small fact she was in a cave. Sawyer had gone to get some food for a fire and he'd been gone quite some time, it was getting dark know, Kate hoped he would be back soon. Almost on cue Sawyer walked through the door his arms full of wood. They made a pit from rocks that where laid around the cave and started the fire burning. They ate the last of the food that they had with them and sat down in their sleeping bags.

"Have you got any family? Or anyone that would help us, you know give us a place to stay?" Kate asked Sawyer staring into the fire.

"No, got an uncle somewhere might be in jail. Off his head most of the time, that's why they wouldn't let me stay with him, ya know" Sawyer replied.

"Yeah" She said, feeling angry with herself that she had brought it up again. "Well you don't need to ask if I have, cause I aint"

Both of them sat in silence, trying to avoid the question that had been buzzing around in both of their heads since they had started out on the run, _where would they go_? They had no where to run to, no where to stay. They couldn't keep running forever, their money well Sawyers money would run out eventually. Then It would be over, they'd be stuck with no where to go, just a wait until the feds found them.

"I know!" Sawyer shouted out, Kate jumped up in shock from this outburst "When I was a kid, these foster parents I had used to take me to this cabin holiday place, it was like all secluded, like holidays nutters take when they want to get back to being 'natural'."

"We could go there?" Kate asked him.

"Yeah… I mean it would only be for a while a month tops, they are only open in the holidays, summer vacation, thanksgiving and Christmas. So its just turned September now right?" He planned "Well we could stay there until thanksgiving then, I don't know but it's a plan for know"

"Sounds safe for the while" Kate considered "Where abouts is it?"

"Maine, pretty out in the countryside, we used to get there driving through from West Virginia, where they lived then, up trough Pennsylvania then New York so she could go shopping" He said with loathing, Kate was going to try and stop him but he pushed on "And then right through to Maine, but we cant do that, to risky you could be recognised heading through all those states, especially New York."

"So how will we get there then? Its going to be dangerous whichever way" Kate said.

"I thought we could go up through Ohio the along the border of Canada, not to far in we don't want to go any further than possible, along the border until we reach Maine."

"Clever Cowboy" Kate said turning round and kissing him, she was so lucky to have such a great… well what was he? Was he her boyfriend? Kate was confused, but she was lucky to have him. Kate discovered she was cold and stood up to edge nearer to the fire.

"I'm not a cowboy freckles I'm a caveman" Sawyer said "Me caveman, Kate Cavewoman, us bed!" He said swinging his gun around like it was a club, flexing his muscles like a caveman. Kate just rolled her eyes at him but within seconds she had gone back over to him.

One of these nights they were really gonna need to get some sleep.


	11. Kentucky

_**WOW! Adding this chapter makes this fic the one with the most words out of all I have written! Its isnt the longest in chapters but i hope it will be! Please review thanks!

* * *

**_

The next morning the fire had completely burned out the smokey embers and ashes that were left in its place where all that were left of it. Kate once again check around the cave thoroughly in case anyone looked through it for clues.

"It's a damn cave Freckles, hell its not even a cave it's a hole in rocks, do you really think there gonna look here?" He complained, he was bored of the way she constantly looked over her shoulder, but he couldn't really blame her with the feds on her case, but he wasn't going to bring that up again.

"You cant be to careful" Kate replied, finally heading out of the cave. They made most of the journey through the rocks in silence, concentrating on getting as far as they could, a little after noon they were know clear of the rocks and onto a wide open space. It made Kate feel nervous that there was nowhere to hide if anyone spotted them, so she wanted to get past it as fast as possible.

"We cant make all this journey on foot" Sawyer said. "We will be lucky to get to Maine by this time next year. "Were only near the border now because I live that far out away from everyone else."

"Well unless you can pluck us a pair of wheels from the sky then there's not much we can do."

"Steal?" He asked.

"No, it would give them something to trace as soon as it was reported, to suspicious"

"I could con one" Sawyer almost whispered.

"I thought you didn't want to do that again?" Kate asked timidly. "And wouldn't it still be reported?"

"I don't, but if we need a way to get around we aint exactly got much of a choice have we?" He said grimly.

"How?" Kate asked him softly.

"Find a bar, loads of hits I could try." He said.

"Are you sure you want to?" Kate asked him, putting a hand on his arm.

"I gotta." He said, not answering her question, he didn't want to at all, but he had to.

"We'd still need to change it a bit, any outstanding features of it" Kate said. "I can do that if you can get one"

"Well that's sorted aint it Freckles, when we get into Kentucky ill get us a car and you can fix it up. We can get ourselves in a motel or something."

They continued on and just as darkness was beginning to close down around them they reached the sign that signified that they had reached the border.

_You are know entering the US state of Kentucky! _

A sign had never looked so good to the both of them. They looked out and saw it wasn't far to a little town, they could see the lights blinking not far in the distance.

Begin so close to people again worried Kate, so she got out a coat with a big fur hood (fake – obviously) had that Sawyer had gotten her when she first arrived. She put it on and pulled the hood over her head. It covered her eyes rather well, but just to make sure she added some sunglasses and tied her hair back, so none of her trademark brunette waves could be seen.

They headed towards the town, the nearer they got the faster they walked. Eventually they reached the outskirts of the small town, they walked around the edge looking for away into the main town. House barricaded the perimeter of the town with their high garden fences, they were just starting to loose hope when Sawyer found a hole that had been kicked in trough one of the fences. They edged through it and were faced by a much newer metal fence that led to a supermarket car park.

Sawyer looked around it as if he was challenging it to move. He rammed himself against it a few times until his shoulder began to hurt. He tried to climb it with out much success.

"What are we gonna do know?" Kate said, she felt near to tears, everything was going wrong for them.

"Ill get us past this Freckles, don't worry" He said determinedly, he spotted some crates stacked just at the other side of the fence. "If I could just get those to this side, I could make like some way to step over this god damn thing."

Kate padded around and couldn't think of a way. She went over to the fence and started to rip a plank of wood away from the fence. Sawyer just stared at her.

"What?" She asked embarrassed, it was something he would have down, wasn't it? "Its already halfway broken."

"You just have the best ideas Sassafras, I've never wanted you more" he said, moving over to help her. Kate just laughed and they carried on tugging until they had ripped of a long enough strip of wood.

Sawyer pushed the wood through the metal bars and slipped it under the first crate. He slowly edged it up, but the crate just tumbled and fell into the car park with a bang. If anyone was walking around it they'd be seen for sure. Thankfully there were only about 5 cars and their owners didn't seem to be anywhere close.

Sawyer tried again, this time getting the crate right to the top of the fence. He tried to grab it over but the fence was too high.

"If I give you a boost can you reach up and get that?" He asked Kate.

"I think so" She replied and Sawyer grabbed her around her legs in one arm, the other still holding onto the wood stick carefully, he didn't want this one to go flying too. Kate grabbed the crate and pulled it back down.

5 crates later they started to build a wall to attempt to help them climb over the fence.

"I wanna know what's so good about Kentucky that they make it so damn hard to get into" Sawyer said.

"They must have known we where coming" Kate joked as she started to climb up the crates. She got to the top and Sawyer watched her from the bottom. She stepped on the top rung of the metal fence and jumped down into the car park. The drop shocked Kate and she fell onto her knees.

"You ok Freckles?" Sawyer shouted.

"Yeah" She replied, and Sawyer started to climb over. He landed down next to her and took her hand.

"I don't know about you but i'm starved" He said heading towards the supermarket "Lets go and get something to eat."

"I cant go in there Sawyer!" Kate said.

"Relax, hell I don't even know who you are all dressed up like that it will be fine" Sawyer reassured her.

They headed into the supermarket. Sawyer felt Kate tense up whenever someone looked at them, they weren't even looking at them, they were looking through them, Sawyer thought. When they had got their stuff they headed out into the night.

"Where now?" Kate asked "Motel or the bar?"

"Well we need to get away as quick as possible so I want to get the car tonight if I can, but you need to get safe so lets find a motel" Sawyer decided.

They walked along the streets, but they couldn't find a motel anywhere. Eventually they came across a bar, Sawyer wanted to go in and ask but Kate wanted to stay outside, he didn't want to leave her so he forced her to come in with him. As they entered the smokey bar, Sawyer made a mental note of his surroundings, people who would later be easy targets.

"What can I get ya?" The bartender asked.

"Oh we don't want a drink" Kate said sweetly "We just wondered if there were any motels around here?"

"Well there's one about half a mile down, might be full by now though" The bartender said.

"Thank you" She said and they left the bar.

They walked down the road the bartender had told them to and eventually found a motel. It was one of the seediest places Sawyer had ever seen, and that was just the outside. When they entered the carpets were stained and moth eaten, the wall paper was dirty and peeling. Kate looked up and saw the ceiling was made out of polystyrene tiles but only a few were left revealing a lot of the brown concrete ceiling.

"Its disgusting, how can a place like this even be half full?" Kate said, wrinkling her nose.

"Its good for us, don't look they will ask many questions" Sawyer said.

They walked up to the desk to find no one there. They rang the bell several times but no one came. Sawyer finally lost his rag and bashed against the bell, sending it flying across the counter. This bang must have finally got someone's attention and a spotty lad of no more than 18 came to the desk.

"Welcome to the stateside inn" He said in a bored voice.

"If its not too much trouble we'd like a room" Sawyer said, angry that it had taken all this time.

"Double room is $50 dollars a night."

"$50? That's a rip off!" Sawyer shouted.

"You can take it or leave it, leave it and you've got about another miles walk until the next hotel." The boy said, almost enjoying that he knew they would have to pay.

"We'll take it" Sawyer said gruffly slapping his money down on the counter.

They boy gave them their key and said "Here's your key I hope you enjoy your stay"

Sawyer and Kate headed off to find their room. Kate could just pick out the words son of a bitch and charge what they like from his mumblings.

They finally got into their room and it was thankfully slightly better than the entrance hall. There was a small portable TV on top of a dresser and a double bed that looked like it would snap in half if Kate even put her bag down on it. The room could only just about fit these things in its tiny space, there was a door that led to and even smaller bathroom with a tiny shower, toilet and sink.

They sat down on the bed and tucked into what they had bought at the supermarket. After they had eaten Sawyer stood up and put on his coat.

"I'm going to the bar, wish me luck." He said kissing her on the cheek. "You look after yourself Freckles. Ill be back soon"

"Good luck Hon, bye" She said softly watching him until he left the room for the bar.


	12. The Bar & The Van

**_Hey! I dont want to sound desperate but please review!!!! LOL! Oh and Ninja Summoner thanks for alll your great reviews at least someone likes my story!! So others please review and Ninja, feel free to review again ;) lol! Bye for now!_**

**__**

**_EXTRA this is an updated version because i got the card wrong opppppps! thanks again to Ninja Summoner for pointing this out! Hugs and Kisses XD_**

* * *

Kate rolled over on her stomach which was filled with fear. She could hear voices in her head telling her something would happen to Sawyer. The voices whispered threateningly, angrily and sometimes caringly. He will get caught, they whispered. He'll get in a fight they whispered. You will never see him again, they whispered. Kate flicked on the small portable TV in the corner to cover the voices the grainy picture flicked with signal interference the sounds were high pitched and crackly, but the voices still got through. Kate turned the TV volume higher and higher until the sounds coming from the TV were almost deafening, but the voices screamed over the top it, and they showed no signs of leaving.

"Turn that TV down!" A man shouted, banging on the wall next to her from the other side.

Kate turned the TV off altogether and sat in the silence, alone. Alone except the voices.

Sawyer walked into the dark smokey bar that he and Kate had found earlier. He walked up to the bar, moulding into his surroundings.

"So got rid of the little lady huh?" The bartender asked him friendly.

"Yeah" He drawled, not interested in conversation.

"Shame, pretty little thing" He said "Well she's welcome in here with you anytime"

Sawyers jaw clenched, he wanted to punch that bartender in his sorry ass face and tell him to stop making comments like that about her. He held this need inside him as he would need this bar to complete his scam. "Thanks" He managed to mutter, without giving too much away, or so he hoped.

The bartender seemed to notice his hostility and said "Calm down mate just making conversation, you know? Now what can I get you?"

"Whiskey" Sawyer replied, already looking around the bar for a potential mark. He had already decided on how he was going to play the scam, and had prepared for it when he had seen a handy little card making machine in the supermarket.

The bartender put down Sawyer's glass and made a move towards his next customer.

"Hey mate" Sawyer said, trying as best he could to seem friendly, he would need to know about the people in this bar and who better to ask than the owner, well Sawyer didn't know if he was the owner, but he worked there at least. "You wouldn't happen to know where I could get some car parts?" He said, starting small.

"Well there's a little place about, well I'd say about 1o or 15 miles from here" He said, looking at Sawyer in a way if he was looking at his ability to be trusted.

"I was hoping for something a little… quicker" He said, trying to hint safely.

"Well if you want something… quick." The bartender said, seeming to decide he could trust Sawyer "It wouldn't exactly be… well it would be very hush hush, you know what i'm saying"

"Yeah" Sawyer said, he was on the verge of laughter but tried to keep a straight face. He was such an amateur, Sawyer had never been this trusting of strangers in his con days, he had learnt from those mistakes, Sawyer could just as easily be a cop as the person he really was, and this jolly old bartender could have found himself in a nice little cell by the end of tonight.

"Well there's a man round her, just got a shipment if you like" He said, leaning over and whispering to Sawyer so no one else could hear "He just over there" He said pointing to a man in the corner, he looked just like all the other guys in the bar, except probably looked a little more dangerous. "He can help you out"

"Thanks" Sawyer said draining his whiskey glass and heading towards the man.

Sawyer stopped when he reached the mans table and said as friendly as possible "Hey, I wondered if you could help me?"

"Depended what ya need help with" The man said gruffly.

"Well basically I need a car, fast" Sawyer said.

"Sit down" The man said, looking at Sawyer carefully. Sawyer felt this man would be a little harder to fool, he looked like he'd had experience.

"What's your story?" The man asked, Sawyer had been prepared for this, all Sawyer really had to do was convince the man that he wasn't a threat to him or any of his _businesses_. And most importantly he had to convince him he wasn't a cop.

"Well, i'm just setting up shop around here" Sawyer said, starting his well rehearsed story "Mechanics you know so I'm looking for a car, well actually I would prefer some sort of van, to get me started, I got a few bikes a pick up truck so on"

"Yes?" The man prompted for Sawyer to go on.

"Well I need something that I can use for carrying parts around, nothing too flashy just something to help me wander around in." Sawyer said, remembering everything he had learnt from these types of cons. Let him think he's conning _you_. Golden rule.

"Can u get you a drink?" Sawyer asked, he had planned to get the man slightly drunk, just enough so the papers Sawyer had forged, would in his state and from a distance, look legal.

"Yes, ill have a brandy" The man said, taking up his guesture.

Sawyer headed to the bar and ordered two double brandies. When he had relieved them he quickly tipped a bit of his into the mans glass. He sat back down at the table and covered the loss of his own glass by pretending to drink as he sat down.

"Bit more generous than my last" The man said and Sawyer tensed up inside "Must be that old bat getting drunk herself, doesn't know what she's pouring" The man said, thinking nothing more of it as Sawyer breathed and inward sigh of relief.

"So you got any identification, for your business?" The man asked.

"I've got my card here" Sawyer said, handing him over a card he had made in the supermarket earlier today, he had come prepared.

The man looked at the card in his hand.

* * *

_**Frenchies Motor Madness!**_

_**Car and Bike repair and parts. **_

_**Email: **_

_**Phone: 07023 7843 0965

* * *

**_

Sawyer had also added a silly picture of a cartoon mechanic out of the selection on the card machine, to make the cards seem more genuine. Sawyer had bought himself a cheap cell phone and used that number on the card. He knew from experience, that he may have a henchman ring this number to check if it was a dud. The email, he had set up a few years ago when he had actually pulled this scam off a few years ago.

"How do I know this is real?" The man asked scrutinising Sawyer.

"I have some other papers you can have a look at if you would like" Sawyer said smoothly, he had also been prepared for this, he had found taken the leather bound cover of the menu in the hotel room and covered the word menu with one of his cards. Inside he had placed many of his cards and written up some fake papers about his supposed business. He had faked invoices and documents, he had even written out a check that was payable to himself or Mr. French supposedly from a happy customer, the account obviously was fake and Sawyer had used a check from his own book, but edited it.

The man seemed to accept this as true and Sawyer noticed with happiness the satisfied look on his face.

"So have you got anything for me?" Sawyer asked taking back his papers, this was it the big make or break.

"Well, we may have something that could help you" The man said, still sounding vague.

"Thanks, so when can I get it?" Sawyer asked, perhaps a little over eager.

"We will ring you" The man said, Sawyer was know glad he had decided to use a real number, if he hadn't this would have failed.

"Ok" Sawyer said, he tried to resist an urge to ask for it soon, this would seem suspisous to the man, and give him reason not to trust Sawyer, not that he should have trusted Sawyer.

A bell rang from across the bar signalling throwing out time.

"So, I will hear from you later" Sawyer said standing up, shaking the mans hand. Acting like he could leave without the car would assure the man that Sawyer was ok. He could see the look click in the mans eyes as he shook Sawyers hand. _Bingo!_

"You will" He said sitting back down as Sawyer left. Sawyer stepped out into the cold night and started back down the road, however he didn't go far as he knew he had conned the man and was expecting a call from his anytime soon. When he was well away from the bar he sat and waited. 10 minutes later the cell phone he had bought began to ring. Sawyer grinned down at the phone slyly and waited a while before answering it, it was all part of the chase.

"Hello, Mr. French?" A voice asked, Sawyer recognised it straight away as the mans.

"Yes?" Sawyer said, it was a good job he couldn't be seen by any the man, his huge grin would have given it away straight off.

"Its Mr. Donavan here, I met you in the bar. I believe I have a van that may interest you"

"Thanks" Sawyer said a van would be perfect.

"Come back to the bar now and we can get it sorted for you."

"Ok, be there in 10" Sawyer said before putting the phone down.

When Sawyer arrived back at the bar the man or Mr. Donavan had been joined by two burly henchman. Sawyer recognised one from a scam he had pulled years ago. This could be tricky he thought to himself, just when things had been going well.

"Mr. French" The man said nodding at him.

"Mr. Donavan" He replied, extending his hand.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" The man Sawyer had recognised asked.

"I don't think I recognise you" Sawyer lied.

"I'm sure I know you from somewhere" He said, then he asked his boss "So what's his story again?"

"I have already told you this Ryan" The man said, looking somewhat fed up of him "The mans just a mechanic need a ride, and we can supply that."

"So where is it?" Sawyer asked.

"Right over there" The man said pointing to a white van. It was perfect for the job, it looked like any other van, a bit old, but nothing to serious it would blend in very well wherever they went.

"Its just right" Sawyer said, walking around it.

"No spare, but I'm sure being a mechanic that's no problem" The man said.

"No not at all" Sawyer obviously was not a mechanic, but he could pick up a spare anywhere.

"Well then, I was thinking about 15 thousand dollars?" The man asked.

Sawyer was just about to agree when the henchman Sawyer recognised spoke up.

"Hey! I know where I remember you from, your not called French! Your Ford!" He shouted, looking pleased with himself.

"You lied to me?" The man asked angrily. Shit thought Sawyer, how the fuck was he supposed to get round this.

"Well" He started trying to act embarrassed, even blush but he couldn't, how come it was so damn easy for Kate? God, he had to make this work for her, he had to do whatever it took. "Yeah your right I'm called Ford, used to work with your pal there on a couple of scams a while back, but I got on the wrong side of the law, got off had a pretty good lawyer, so I got myself a nice little new identity Mr. French, got a wife, she's pregnant" Sawyer lied smoothly, the man seemed to be falling for it so far, he wasn't as clever as he looked. "So I'm trying to start a new life, the business is all real, I'm just trying to settle down, but I miss it I do." Sawyer lied, the words he wanted to spit, he didn't miss it he felt free with Kate he didn't want to scam anymore he had never missed it at all "But, it sounds cheesy, but when I met this girl, it all changed I really need to put the past behind me and try and get on with my life" Sawyer said, he was scared how close he was getting to the truth so he decided to start and lie again. "But, i've had trouble, if she knew I was here tonight" He paused, trying to get some sympathy "So, I'm sorry if you don't want to give me the van know." He finished, trying to read the mans face.

"Well I don't like liars Mr.Ford, but it doesn't seem like you have totally lied to me. But if you had just told me the truth from the start, this could have been avoided. Now I'm going to sell you the car, but only because I need to get rid of this lot as quick as possible."

"Thank you" Sawyer said, relieved he had pulled it off.

"Here's the keys, now give me my money and get out of my sight." He said angrily, Sawyer handed over the money over as quickly as possible.

The man walked away but nodded to the henchman as he went. They advanced around Sawyer, one punched him in the stomach, winding him and the other punched him in the jaw and split his lip and then they left him and went after the man.

Sawyer felt up to his lip "Son of a bitch" He said to thin air.

He sat there for a while until he could stand again. He made his way over to his newly acquired van and drove back to the motel. Sawyer was thankful that he'd only got a split lip. It could have been a lot worse after that bastard fucked things up for him by recognising him. And plus someone knew his real name, that wouldn't help his and Kate's cause. They had to get away from this place. Still, he had come away from the situation with the van, and that was all he had needed.

Sawyer got back to the hotel and found Kate still awake, laying on the bed.

"Thank god your back" She shouted, jumping up "You get it?"

"Yeah" He said tossing the keys onto the bed.

Kate went up to kiss him but then she saw his lip.

"God what happened?" She asked worriedly.

"They found out I lied" He said, lying was pointless "Some idiot I did a job with years ago was his henchman they still sold me the van cause they need to get rid of them pronto, they aint exactly legal."

"Well that's ok" Kate said "Were gonna change it anyway aren't we? And since when has anything we have done legal?" She said cupping his face in her hands.

"Your right" He said smiling.

"Lets get that washed" She said leading him to the bathroom.

She sat Sawyer down on the toilet seat and started to run some water, she had nothing else to clean it with so it would have to do. She soaked a paper towel in water and tilted his head back. She pushed back his hair and dabbed at the cut on his lip lovingly.

"I'm gonna have to get hurt more often" He said laughing. "When I got a sexy little nurse like you."

"Shut up Sawyer" She said, but she smiledd.

"All you need is the uniform" He said lifting his head up as she went back to the sink, she was wearing one of his shirts again and it was very short on her, just as she leaned over for the sink her ass poked out of the bottom. "On second thoughts, the shirts fine with me" He said staring at her ass.

"C'mon lets get to bed" Kate said, switching off the light.

"Sounds like an idea Freckles" He said following her.

"_Not _in that way" Kate said, rolling her eyes "I need to get some sleep, and so do you if your driving tomorrow"

Kate crawled into bed and fell asleep almost immediately. Sawyer stripped off down to his boxers and climbed in next to her. His eyelids quickly began to droop and they soon closed completely as he fell into a deep sleep.


	13. A Big Mac

**_Just to let everyone know - I didnt delete the email adress on the card Sawyer hands to the man who he buys the car from, the website did, it seems like you cant have email adressess in storys! Anyway... please review!!_**

* * *

The next morning Sawyer woke up early. Perhaps it was the anxious feeling he had to get away ever since he had been recognised, or perhaps it was the bright sunlight that was creeping in trough the cheap blinds that barely covered the window.

He tried to get out of bed without disturbing Kate, but in such a small place that task was impossible. She woke up quickly after Sawyer had got dressed.

"Hey" She said, blinking in the sunlight. "Where you going?"

"Down to the shops, we need more food before we go again, you hang back here and get ready we need to be ready to go when I get back"

"Ok" She said a hint of sadness in her voice that Sawyer instantly detected.

"Your not gonna tell me you'll _miss_ this place are ya Freckles?" He said exasperated.

"No, were just always moving" Kate said.

"Yeah it's called being on the run Sweet cheeks" Said Sawyer.

Kate didn't say anything but rolled over to hide her face, but not fast enough before Sawyer saw the hurt look on her face.

"Uh… Kate…" He said, not knowing what to say, she didn't say anything and continued to face the opposite wall.

Sawyer left the room hesitantly and got into the van he had acquired last night. To Sawyers happiness, the engine ran pretty smoothly. The seats inside were a bit shabby but that was nothing to worry about. He decided he would pick up some paint at the store along with their food to try and customise the van.

He tried to go as quickly as possible, but everything seemed to be against him. The traffic was unusually busy, it took him about half an hour to find a car parking spot and the damn trolley seemed to have a mind of its own. Sawyer tried to steer the damn thing, but it ran into stalls and people.

"Son of a bitch, damn trolley" Sawyer shouted in frustration, needless to say he got a few strange looks.

When he was eventually back at the motel, Kate seemed to be happy again. Sawyer didn't want to bring up the conversation again so he avoided the subject, and so did she.

"Ready to go?" He asked her, waiting for a comment about what he had said before.

"Yeah, I checked the room for anything we had left after I packed, didn't take long as it's so small, it's clean." She said.

"Good" He replied, for once he was glad of her weird rituals before leaving the room, it showed signs that she was ok again.

Sawyer told Kate to go and wait by the van while he checked out. After he had he found her still stood in the hall.

"I thought I said stand near the van?" He said.

"Well it would be helpful if I actually knew which our van _was_" She said, raising her eyebrows.

Sawyer didn't say anything, but looked down embarrassed. Kate just laughed at him and they headed out into the car park. They loaded their stuff into the van and headed off.

"We need to go the longer ways" Kate said. "The highways are quicker, but more dangerous so avoid them whenever we can"

"You tell me where to go and ill drive" Sawyer said.

After a couple of hours of driving Kate was beginning to get restless, she wanted to drive but she knew there was no point asking Sawyer. He felt that driving was a men's job so Kate figured if she drove for a while it would make him feel useless.

"I'm hungry." Kate complained aloud.

"Well I bought half the damn grocery store, knock yourself out." Sawyer said.

"I figured that since we will be on the road in the day, we should eat something when were out and then save the rest for before bed and in mornings, that way we save more time" She said.

"Yeah, so I suppose were just gonna swing into McDonalds or something so you can get yourself spotted by about 30 different people at one time" He said sarcastically.

"No" She said, as if she had been expecting this "You are, were gonna get a drive through. Ill get in the back of the van and you can order. Simple"

"Yeah, simple" Sawyer said a little pissed off that the answer seemed to be so clear.

They spotted the next drive trough food court about 5 miles after, and Sawyer swung into it. It seemed to be full of overweight kids followed by their equally large mothers who seemed to have a mission to eat at every restaurant in the whole place. Sawyer stopped the car in a less busy part of the area and let Kate climb into the back.

"Well you got a grand old choice of McDonald's, Taco Bell, KFC or Wendy's. Oh and there's a Dairy Queen down in the corner." He said, looking around him.

"McDonalds" Kate said firmly, she felt like she could eat every single one, her stomach was happily rumbling as she said the name of it "I want a Big Mac, large fries large coke" She said, her face glazing over as she imagined the taste, a taste she hadn't had since before the island.

Sawyer just laughed at her and she became annoyed.

"What?" She said.

"Nothing, just your face" He chuckled "I like a girl with a healthy appetite" And he did, Sawyer had spent to much of his life around girls that thought you were trying to kill them if you got them a Big Mac, they lived on water and carrot stick, to be honest he found it all a little boring, well more than a little VERY boring. It was nice to be around a girl who didn't care what she ate. But then again, Freckles was different all together.

Sawyer ordered the meals, he was having the same. He was served by an overly excited worker, and Sawyer wondered whether he was mentally insane or was on some kind of drugs. He was just about to tell the crazy son of a bitch to shut up when the food came flying through his car window. Sawyer drove off at top speed, wanting to put as much distance between him and that crazy man as possible.

Kate chomped happily at her burger, it tasted like heaven after a year of living on fruit and then a few weeks of living on cook in the over dinners that Sawyer seemed to live on.

Sawyer carried on driving whilst eating his and soon lost all track of time. He hadn't noticed Kate was still in the back.

"Hey Kate" He said, but still focusing on the road in front "Wanna catch a seat upfront again?"

But there was no reply.

"Kate?" He repeated, a little worried.

He adjusted his rear view mirror so he could look behind him safely. He could just see Kate sleeping soundly in the back of the van, she had climbed into one of the sleeping bags and must have fallen to sleep. Sawyer was watching her, he had forgotten his surroundings until a loud car horn shocked him.

"Watch were your going you crazy bastard!" A middle aged man screamed out of his car window. Sawyer responded by sticking his middle finger up at the man and driving in front as fast as the van could manage.

The sky was starting to turn a dark purple colour, it would be dark soon. Sawyer debated whether to keep on driving or find some place to park. They were out on a old highway know, one Kate had told him to go down before she fell to sleep, and it was virtually deserted. He carried on driving, looking for a place it might be safe to stop.

He eventually found a turn off that said leaded to _Sunny Bank Stables. _Figuring that a horse stable would be empty of people by this time, he headed down it. He quickly discovered that not only was it empty of people, it was empty of the horses too. The shabbiness of the place gave a major clue to the place being deserted, which it obviously was.

He parked the van next to the empty stable and climbed around the back. He got in and into his sleeping bag trying his most not to disturb Kate, which he didn't. How long had she been sleeping anyway? It wasn't normal! He had been driving for at least 4 hours after he had discovered her asleep.

Sawyer fell to sleep just as easily as Kate had done and they were soon both dead to the world in the back of the van they had quickly made theirs.


	14. Sunny Bank Stables

**_Hey! Hope your enjoying the fic!! Please review!!

* * *

_**

Kate woke up the next morning, well she thought it was morning, she had no idea what time it was as she had fallen to sleep a little after eating her burger. Damn that burger she felt hungry now just thinking about it. She sat for a while before she realised the van wasn't moving.

"Sawyer?" She called out, he's probably crashed out in the front seat, she smiled and got out of the van and headed round the front.

She was horrified to find the seat empty.

She looked around her scanning the area, where the hell where they? There were lots of old wooden buildings which on closer inspection where stables. She found an old room which she thought must have been an office at one time. The place was covered in dust it obviously hadn't been used by people or horses for a long time. She expected Sawyer would be around somewhere, he was probably hiding to make her scared.

"Sawyer I know your there stop messing around!" She called out, searching trough the stables, but he was no where to be seen. She sat in the back of the van for a while, thinking what to do. Where the hell was he?

"Sawyer?" She said, her voice starting to waver "Please come out!"

Oh god. What if the cops had been here? If they had found them? And Sawyer had been taken? No, that didn't make sense, they would have searched the van and found her. But the cops still might have got him, he could have taken a walk and been spotted. They would be looking for him too now, for aiding a fugitive. Kate's stomach swirled with dread as she thought about Sawyer being locked up because of her.

What if he was hurt? What if those people had decided they wanted the van back and came after him? No, that was silly too, if they came back for the van they would have taken in. God, what if they had? What if they had taken the van, while she was inside? No, they wouldn't have taken her, would they? No Sawyer would have stopped them, she was sure of it.

She tried to tell herself that he was around here somewhere, he'd probably gone to take a leak or something. She pulled on her coat and went for a look around.

After searching all the buildings completely, she found nothing but a few spiders who had taken advantage of the long ago abandoned buildings to cover in webs.

She then carried onto fields that must have once been used to train the horses. A few rusted bars that had obviously been used for show jumping only just remained. She crossed the whole field and looked out around her. A track from the stables lead down into the distance to what she thought was the road they must have come from, it looked pretty deserted. Kate decided to take a walk down to see if she could work out where they, or_ she_ was.

She checked quickly around the van one more time before heading down the track to the road, but once again found it empty. She walked down the track to the road quite fast, but this fast walk turned into a jog which finally changed into a run.

When she finally reached the bottom she found a big board at the start of the track it said in huge letters _Sunny Bank Stables. _She looked down at a small sign that had been tacked to the bottom of it which read

_We have moved to a new stables just off the new highway – for details ring 07792 1254 1263_

So, Kate figured out that they must be on the old highway, it was just where Sawyer had told her to drive so at least they were going in the right direction she thought as she headed back to the van. Or at least _they_ had been.

* * *

Kate arrived back at the van and to her despair still found the place deserted. Still refusing to give up she looked around the stables one last time.

Kate started to kick angrily at the stable door, tears starting to creep out of her eyes. What if she never saw him again? What was she going to do? She depended on him now! She needed him to help her though, he was her reason to live in this damn world were no one cared about her. No one but him anyway, and he had disappeared.

She opened both the van doors and sat cross legged in the back, but just so she could see out. She was just about to break down into total sobs when she heard a familiar voice.

"Howdy Freckles" Sawyer said, he was carrying a can of petrol and a bag. "I brought breakfast, breakfast burritos its all they had."

She was so happy to she him she ran up to him and jumped, swinging her arms around his neck. He dropped the bad and petrol can he was carrying to catch her as she kissed him passionately.

"Well Freckles" He said with a satisfied smirk on his face "If that's what i'm gonna get every time I get breakfast I'm sure as hell gonna do it again." She laughed at him and gave him another kiss, but this one quicker, more of a peck, but great all the same.

"Where did you go?" She asked him "I was so worried" She added sheepishly.

"Well you were safely off in the land off nod when we got here last night, I thought it would be a decent place to stop, and when I woke up this morning you were still asleep" He said "So I thought I'd have a poke around, I got walking a saw a petrol station in the distance, thought I'd check it out"

"I thought… the cops" She managed to say.

"There no where near us baby, I'm sure of it" He whispered, stroking her face before picking up his bags.

"What's with the petrol, we haven't run out already have we, you only filled up yesterday." She asked him.

"I know and we haven't." He said "But seen as you insist on driving through the middle of god damn no where"

"Because it's safer" She interrupted.

"Yeah, anyway, because of that, I figured that they might not be many petrol stations around the place, so some extra might be helpful"

"Good idea" Kate said, before reaching out for the bag "Let's eat"

"Fine by me" He replied and they sat in the back on the van and ate their breakfast.

When they had finished Kate and Sawyer cleared the sleeping bags away and cleaned around the back of the van, when she was tidying Kate came across the cans of paint.

"Hey, Sawyer" She said "We still haven't sorted this van so it looks more... well, less like it used to"

"Well its pretty much boring to begin with" He said "Only thing they can track is make and licence plate, cause there must be hundreds of these stupid vans around"

"Yeah" Kate agreed "It's lucky we got it"

She looked at the paint and saw that he had got a black tin and a white tin. Kate studied the licence plate it was from West Virginia, which was very lucky for them as Kentucky and Ohio, the places they had to pass through to get to Canada before eventually Maine, were on the border of West Virginia, so luckily it wouldn't look too suspicious. Plus, neither of them were from West Virginia so the cops would probably be looking for Tennessee plates, Kate thought the cops would assume they would travel in Sawyers car, if he had one.

"Cant think of anything to do to it" Kate said after a close inspection.

"Well save the paint we might need it later, don't know why yet but you never know" Sawyer said putting the cans of paint in the back. "So Freckles, you riding up front or in the back again."

"Up front" She said "Something tells me I spent enough time in the back yesterday, besides I like to see where i'm going."

"Well hop in we best get going" Sawyer said, climbing into the drivers seat as Kate walked around to the passenger side and climbed into the van.

And with that they sped of down the track for another day of travelling.


	15. A Close Scare

**_Hey everyone! I updated with two chaps this time and this is the 1st! Thanks for the fabie reviews! Please review more LOL Thanks!_**

* * *

They had been travelling for a few hours now and it had been pretty uneventful, quite boring actually Kate thought. Not that she could complain boredom was a lot better than any of the terrible events that could have happened by now.

She leaned her head out of the open window and felt the very welcome breeze in he hair. She looked over at Sawyer who was concentrating on the road. She was so lucky to have him. They drove for a while longer until Sawyer stopped outside a turn-in for a sandwhich bar.

"Ya want something Freckles?" He asked her, nodding towards the bar.

"Yeah, anything" She said to him, she felt again lucky to have him. "Bottle of water too"

"Gotcha" He replied swinging the van into the car park. "Be right back"

"You better be" She joked as he left the van. She watched him until he had disappeared totally into the building.

Kate stared idly out into the car park looking at the people walking to their cars. They walked to and from their cars absorbed in their own little worlds, no doubt worrying about there problems, problems Kate thought if they tried hers their brains would probably explode.

Kate was starting to get hot, having the window open didn't help much when you weren't moving, so she took of her hooded sweatshirt and threw it in the back of the van. It wasn't too busy around and most of the idiots wouldn't have noticed her if she jumped out in front of them and blew her head off. She watched out of the windscreen for a while longer, wondering when Sawyer would be back.

Kate noticed a young girl of no more than about 7 looking at her, Kate smiled at the girl and she returned it. The girl was now looking at Kate with a puzzled kind of recognition. Kate was worried about this look but she told herself it was only a little girl, a person Kate assumed was the girl's mother took her by the hand.

"Mummy, I think I know that lady" She said pointing at the van that Kate was sat in.

Kate's whole body stiffened up, her heart stopped in fear. God Sawyer better get back to this car soon. She could feel the woman's eyes staring into her. She tried to find a reason, any reason to avoid looking forward.

"Don't be silly" Her mum said "Come on we've got to go"

"I have mum I have!" The girl shouted "I've seen her on the telly I have!"

Kate was nearly sick, the woman dragged her child off, but had she recognised her or not? Why had she taken the sweatshirt off, what was 10 minutes of heat to a lifetime in jail?

Just then Sawyer got into the van.

"Sorry about the time hell of a queue, then the son of a bitch took forever about it" He said, passing her a bag.

"Drive" Kate said firmly.

"What?" He said, shocked.

"Just drive ok!" She said, but not as a question as an order, Sawyer sensing the fear in her voice put his foot down and zoomed out of the parking lot.

After a while of driving in silence and Kate constantly checking the wing mirrors to see if anyone was following them, Sawyer decided to ask what it had been about.

"So Freckles, wanna tell me why we had to race outta their like god knows what?" He asked her, trying to mask his worry with sarcasm.

"There was a little girl… no older than about 7 I'd say" Kate started "Anyway, she was staring at me through the window and when her mum came, she… she told me she knew who I was, she said she had seen me on the TV"

"And what, the mum recognised you?" Sawyer said, feeling her fear.

"No, I don't think she did, she told the girl not to be silly and dragged her off to the car, but she knew I could hear them, I had the window open, I just had to get out you know in case." She said, feeling a weight lift of her shoulders.

"Its ok baby, no ones following us" He said, however he felt a new weight press down onto his shoulders. The weight of responsibility, of just what he was happening to him. It scared him. It didn't scare him about what they were doing, he didn't care about the law. He was scared about Kate, he didn't want to lose her, if she had been recognised today, while he was in that bar and she had been taken away… It didn't bear to think about, he would never see her again and it would be his fault, because he hadn't been there protecting her.

And losing Kate was what scared Sawyer the most.

* * *

**_Sorry about the short chapter! Please review folks! Thanks!_**


	16. Shower Time

**_Sorry again for the short chap! This chapter and chapter 15 were going to be one longer chapter, but I decided to split them, please review! thanks!_**

* * *

When day turned into night Sawyer looked for a place to stop the van. Part of him after the scared today didn't want to stop, but the other part of him knew the more tired he got the more unaware he would get and that would be dangerous for him and Kate.

Speaking of Kate Sawyer looked over and saw her slumped asleep in her seat, her chestnut hair had fell like a veil around her face, she looked so peaceful.

The before he knew it he had driven to the outskirts of another small town. Sawyer wondered if it would be safe to go to a hotel or not, after the events of today. Just as he was about to drive into the town he spotted a turn off to what looked like a park. He drove up the path and discovered that it was some kind of trailer park. A few caravans and trailers were dotted around the field with some sort of shower block in the middle. Sawyer drove to a space in the corner of the field, it was furthest point from the other trailers.

He looked over at Kate who was still sleeping, he wondered whether to just leave her or wake her up to get in the back of the van. He decided that she would have to get in the back, if someone recognised her while she was sleeping – it would be like the nail in a coffin, they wouldn't be able to escape.

Sawyer got out of the van and opened up the back, he pulled out the sleeping bags and went round to Kate's door. As carefully as he could he picked her up and carried her into the back, trying desperately not to wake her. As soon as he put her down in the back of the van, her eyes snapped open.

"Well Freckles, I carry you all the way round and _now_ you wake up" He said.

"Maybe I was just enjoying the lift" She said cheekily as Sawyer climbed into the back.

After the excitement of the day the both fell asleep pretty quickly.

* * *

"I'm gonna go and get a shower" Kate announced the next morning, ok she had no shampoo or soap with her, but it would be nice jus to feel the cool spray of water on her skin that she hadn't had for a few days now.

"I might come with ya" Sawyer said, smirking at her.

"Like I don't know why" She said in way of reply, but she didn't object.

They headed out to the shower blocks and Kate shivered in the cold morning air.

"I'll soon get you warmed up Freckles" He said winking at her.

Kate didn't say anything she just smiled at him, she had a glint in her eye like she knew something was going to happen but Sawyer couldn't quite place it.

They got to the shower block and Kate let Sawyer go first and he opened the door. Two single doors led of from the one he had just opened, one for men and one for women.

Sawyer stared at the doors and heard a laughing from behind him. He turned around to see Kate laughing her head off.

"You knew about this didn't you?" He said to her.

Kate didn't say anything but nodded as she continued to laugh.

"Think you got one over on me doesn't you Freckles?" He said, making a plan.

Yet again Kate didn't say anything, she was still laughing at him. This just made Sawyer all the more determined.

"Well let's see how you like this" He said, scooping her up in his arms and steaming into the men's showers.

"Sawyer!" She screamed loudly "I can't go in here!"

"Looks like you have done" He said placing her on the floor. She tried to make a run for it but he just lifted her up again.

"Now you gonna stay put this time Sassafras, or do I have to tie you to the damn shower?" He said, taking her into one of the shower blocks.

Giving into temptation Kate stood in the shower where Sawyer had put her down and didn't attempt to run off again.

"Aren't you supposed to take your clothes off _before_ you get in the shower?" She asked him sarcastically.

"Sounds like an idea to me Sweet cheeks" He said, taking his shirt off. Kate looked at his body in awe. She had seen it many times before and the muscles never failed to fascinate her.

He started to take off his jeans so Kate did the same. She took of her vest and bra and tossed them out of the shower, they landed at Sawyers feet. Sawyer smiled as he picked up the bra.

"So do I get to keep this as a souvenir?" He drawled, looking down at her body. Just like she had seen his, he had seen her body many times before and it never failed to strike him. Kate's cheeks flushed bright red, he had seen her many times before and it never failed to embarrass her. Sawyer chuckled at her red cheeks he loved how cute it made her look.

He whipped of his boxers as Kate threw her remaining clothes out of the shower. He climbed in next to her and turned the shower on, the hot water raining down on the two of them, their bodies entwined, Sawyer covering Kate's body with kisses.

Every minute spent in the shower felt like seconds to Kate. Time stood still while the earth moved under her feet. They only stopped when the hot water that was running around them started to come out of the shower head cold.

"We forgot a towel" Said Kate, smiling up at Sawyers face.

He got out of the shower and shook his head his blonde hair waving all over, water sprinkling all over Kate, as payback she did the same, her glossy chestnut waves dripping with water.

Sawyer picked up his shirt and playfully smacked her with it and she picked hers up and did the same. After a long shirt fight, they were soon dry. They got dressed and headed back out onto the field.

Most of the trailers where still in darkness, with only a few with lights on. Kate was thankful no one was up yet, she would have died of embarrassment if some one had come into the shower.

They sat in the back of the van and packed away, ready to move again.


	17. Kindness Of Strangers

_**Hey everyone! So I was thinking, Im going to rename the chapters instead of the standard Chapter 1 2 3 & so on I want real chapter names, any ideas taken with thanks! Please review!**_

* * *

Sawyer and Kate had long since left the town that they had slept on the outskirts of last night. They had stocked up on food and Kate had demanded they buy a towel, some shampoo and bodywash in case of any further incidents like the morning.

They, once again spent most of the day on the road. It had only taken them about half an hour to drive through the small town and they had passed through 3 more since then.

Sawyer glanced at his watch, they were going quite fast today. Kate was looking at the map and marking out all the old highways and roads they could use.

"There's one here" She said, studying the map "That crosses the border from Kentucky to Ohio, it _should_ be unguarded"

"What do ya mean should?" Sawyer asked.

"Well it's not used by most people anymore, they all use the newer highways. This road is still intact, but seen as hardly anyone uses it I should think they don't guard it, but there's always a chance they might." She said.

"Ok, so when we pass this border what? You getting in the back again?" He asked her.

"Yeah, think that will work best" She said, weighing up the options. The road had no reason for guard, it would be virtually deserted as the new highway was only 10 minutes away from it, but after yesterday she was taking no chances.

They carried on driving and 3 more towns later they hit what looked like a tiny village. It would be a safe place to stay, away from the business of towns and cities, and also there were less people to recognise them.

They searched around for a place to stay, and the only place they could find was a small bed & breakfast in the centre of the village. They parked the van outside, grabbed their rucksacks with clothes and headed inside.

"Hey, can we have a room please?" Kate asked and old man at the desk. The place was extremely homely and well cared for, much better than the motel they had stayed in a few nights back. A door led off from both sides of the entrance and a small staircase headed upwards.

"Your lucky 2 rooms left, $50 bed and breakfast" The man said jollily "Mind you, we only have 5 rooms, but it's a small place, used to be a factory. And the village is only small, must say we don't get many young visitors, what brings you here? If you don't mind me asking, that is"

"Its ok, well were just… road trip" She lied "Were heading for New York"

"Oh that's lovely" The man said offering her the sign in book "Just your name there please, breakfast starts at 7 and finishes at 9"

"Thanks" Kate said, singing a fake name into the book, she wrote in scruffy small handwriting, much unlike her own handprint.

"See you folks later" He said, passing them their key.

"Oh" Kate thought "I don't want to seem rude, but do you have anywhere we could wash our clothes?"

"Yeah, my wife takes care of the laundry, if you just leave it with me and you can collect it tomorrow"

"Thank you" Said Kate, handing over the rucksack in which they kept all the dirty laundry, it was starting to get quite full, in fact her and Sawyer only had one change of clothes left. "How much for the laundry?"

"No, keep your money" He said, taking the rucksack "Its ok, no charge, I insist"

"Thank you, if your sure" Kate said, it was people like him Kate hated lying to, using like this. Good, honest people who were kind and generous. Kate didn't deserve their kindness, she felt wrong when she was given it, Sawyer on the other hand didn't seem affected.

They made their way to the room they had been given and found it very comfy, nothing fancy but nice all the same. A double bed and a small sofa next to a small TV and a chest of draws took up most of the room and there was a small door that led of to a nice bathroom.

Kate sat down on the bed and sank down into the softness of the sheets, it was days since she had slept in a bed, since the motel and even in that bed she didn't do much sleeping. The bed had been hard and uncomfortable. But that wasn't the only reason she didn't sleep.

Sawyer laid down beside her and the two lay there, in a bliss of comfort. After a while Sawyer rolled over and tickled Kate's stomach.

"Stop it" She squealed between bouts of laughter. He enjoyed teasing her for a while and then tiredness took over, telling him to just lie down and sleep. It was telling Kate to do the same.

So for once in their lives, they both did exactly as they were told and went to sleep.

* * *

Sawyer woke up early the next morning and decided to go for a walk in the village. The sun was just starting to rise and ever Sawyer had to admit it looked beautiful, he sat on a bench and looked out over the sleeping village he felt strangely happy, but why wouldn't he be? He had Kate and that was all he wanted.

"Ryan!" Shouted a voice from behind him, Sawyer recognised it as the old man who owned the bed and breakfast.

"Ryan! Hey!" The man shouted again. Sawyer wondered who the fuck he was shouting at when he sat down beside him.

"Hey Ryan, in your own little world huh?" The man asked him, Sawyer was just going to ask him who the hell he was talking to when he realised that he was Ryan. It must have been the name Kate gave for him.

"Uh… yeah" Sawyer said, wondering what the man wanted with him.

"Well ya girls looking for ya" He said, standing up "I'm just off to get a paper see you at breakfast"

Sawyer didn't reply and headed back inside. He found Kate in the corridor talking to an old woman, who Sawyer presumed was the mans wife.

"Hey" She said as she looked over at him "I wondered were you where" and then she turned to the woman "Thanks again for the washing"

"Its no problem Abby" She said then turned back into the dining room. "Breakfast starts in 15 minutes!"

Kate and Sawyer headed up the stairs and when they where safely away from anyone who could hear them Sawyer said;

"Thanks for telling me my name, _Abby_" Sawyer said sarcastically.

"Well I was going to but I forgot anyway what's the problem?" She said.

"Old farmer Jenkins saw me out this morning, shouting Ryan till he was bloody blue in the face, luckily the old bat thought I was daydreaming" He said.

"I'm sorry Sawyer" She said, covering her laughter, what was there to get so angry about? "Anyway we now have clean clothes" she said throwing the sack on the bed.

"We should get packed up so we can leave after breakfast" She said, sorting through the clothes and repacking them.

"Whatever you say Sassafras" He said, heading into the bathroom.

Kate hoped this mood would pass soon; she didn't like the crabby Sawyer that much. He came out of the shower 10 minutes later and seemed to have perked up.

"I'm going in now then" Kate said, heading for the bathroom.

"Shoulda told me ya was having a shower Freckles, we could made it a bit more productive" He smirked, Kate rolled her eyes at him but she was happy that he was back to his old self, happy that his crabby mood hadn't lasted too long.

She got out of the shower and actually blow dried her hair, Kate didn't often bother with such rituals, unlike some girls she knew who spent hours curling and straitening their hair to perfection, Kate just didn't see the point she was happy with her springy chestnut waves just the way they were.

They headed down to breakfast happily and sat at one of the small tables that had been crammed into a small but welcoming dining area. The ate their breakfast in almost silence, not because of anger or any normal reason, but simply because there was nothing to say, they were both happy just as things were.

When they had finished they went to get their bags from their room, Kate once again swept the room but not as well as she had done before, she had seen that the place was well kept, it would probably be cleaned as soon as they left.

Kate handed the keys over at the desk and thanked the man and his wife once again for the laundry and they set off to the van for yet another day on the run.

* * *

**_So, enjoy the chap? Any ideas for chapter names please say! Thanks!_**


	18. Sawyer Scared

_**So, hey! Sorry its a bit of a short chap today! Anyway enjoy!**_

* * *

The sun beat down on the top of Sawyer and Kate's van, it would be one of the last sunny days they had this year, as winter was about to claim the country.

"Were about 15 minutes from the border now" Sawyer announced "Ya gonna swap to the back?"

"Yeah" She said, she wasn't very happy about it the heat in the back of that van would be unbearable, but that was life on the run.

Sawyer pulled the car into a lay by on the side of the road and when they were satisfied that there weren't any cars around, Kate quickly ran round and climbed into the back of the van. The heat clammed around her, and she had thought it was hot in the front, this place had no windows. The sooner they passed the border and she could get in the front the better.

Sawyer carried on driving and reached the border. Fear rose slightly inside him when he saw a warden's station on the edge. He could just drive past, they probably wouldn't even notice him, he told himself. But this plan was shot to pieces when the warden climbed out of his box and signalled for Sawyer to stop, Sawyer wondered about putting his foot down and driving as fast as he could, but it would look to suspicious. He slowly pulled in towards the warden, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Hey! Sorry to stop you" The warden said "Just wondered if we could trouble you for a moment"

"What can I help ya with?" He said, trying to keep his voice normal.

"Well we were just on the look out for a gang of about 4 men, bank robbery" He started as Sawyers heart skipped in relief. "Wondered if you'd seen anything suspicious?"

"No" Sawyer said "Can't say I have" Apart from the fugitive i'm hiding in the back of this van, he chuckled to himself.

"Ok, so we don't see many people around these parts, don't usually guard them but special orders, if you don't mind me asking why are you around here? What with the new highway and all" He asked.

"Well, what can I say sheriff i'm an old fashioned kinda guy" He lied "Like to take the scenic route"

"Cant say I blame you" The warden said, he was obviously convinced "It's beautiful out here isn't it? Well ill let you be on your way"

And at this Sawyer took the chance to drive away from the danger that had presented itself, and the luckiness they had had to avoid it.

"Well get you back upfront in a minute Freckles" He shouted into the back "Just wait till we get away from him"

There was no reply from the back, Sawyer presumed she'd fallen to sleep again and carried on driving.

* * *

About half an hour later when they where well away from the border, Sawyer stopped the van in the middle of the road, he didn't need to look for a safe place to stop, only one car had passed him on the way, the place was damn deserted.

He climbed round to the back and opened up the doors, Kate was laid down.

"Sleeping again huh Freckles?" He said, and got in beside her.

He shook her slightly to wake her from her sleep but she did not stir.

"Freckles?" He said, shaking her slightly more, but he still got no reaction.

"Kate?" He said, the fear rising rapidly inside of him. He checked her over, she was breathing fine. She wasn't dead, that was one thing to be thankful for.

He pulled her out of the unbearable heat that was the back of the van. He paced franticly around her unmoving body, wondering what the hell was up with her. He crouched down carefully beside her, and looked at her beautiful face, god he didn't want to lose her.

"Hey, please wake up baby" He pleaded "Don't leave me like this, what's up? Please baby, wake up"

He sat by her and then her eyes slowly started to blink, Sawyer leaned over her quickly.

"Hey, Freckles" He said, stroking her face as she opened her eyes.

"Where the hell am I Sawyer?" She asked looking around her "I'm on the floor? In the middle of a _road_?"

"You were knocked out in the back of the van, baby" He said "You must have fainted from the heat, you don't know how much I was worried"

"I thought it was a bit hot in their" She said, she did know how worried he was, she could hear it in his voice it was the same worry she had felt when he had disappeared the morning at the stables. Its was a deep dark worry in the bottom of your heart, a place that can only be touched by a person you love.

"When do you remember up to?" He asked her, helping her to stand up.

"I couldn't hear much" Kate said remembering "All I can remember really is the can slowing down and then a voice."

"Well that voice, Sweet cheeks" He said shutting the van doors "Was a warden"

"Oh god" She said worriedly "Their not looking for us are they?"

"No, a few stupid idiots, bank robbery or something, wanted to know if I'd seen anything suspicious, so I told him the fugitive in the back of my van had been givin me a few looks, but not much"

"Sawyer that's not even funny!" Kate shouted, hitting him playfully as he laughed.

Kate sat in the front of the van and smiled, Ohio. They where getting further and further away from the FBI, and no one was watching them.

Or so they thought…

* * *

**_OOOOOh! A cliffhanger... PRETTY XD!! So... what ya think? review plesae!_**


	19. A New Boss

**_So Hey everyone! Way way way.. short chap for you today, im soooooooooo sorry, but I think you'll think its worth it, or i hope you will LOL! So... review!!_**

* * *

Sawyer and Kate had gone a fair way into Ohio by the time they stopped that night. They found a small motel on the edge of a town. Sawyer tried his very best for Kate to engage in some 'bedtime activities' but his attempts failed, as she protested she was tired.

Sawyer let this go as he was worried about her after she had fainted that day. They both lay in the some what comfortable bed that was in their motel room and drifted into a peaceful sleep completely unaware of what was happening back at the FBI headquarters.

* * *

"Sir!" Shouted an overly excited fed, running over to his immediate boss.

"What is it?" He said, his eyes where strained from looking at his computer screen all day. Hell, in the last 4 years he'd worked hard for this job, he had gone from nothing to greatness.

"We have more information" He said, handing over a file to his boss. In his opinion, he couldn't have asked for a more dedicated boss for this case. He had devoted every single moment to this case, he lived ate and slept through her mind, since he had been appointed they had got the most results, it had been his idea to go to the doctor, which had been their best move yet. "On her... and him"

"Great!" He shouted, suddenly wide awake, he started skimming trough the files, it was about time they found her, that bitch Kate Austen, a woman who had nearly ruined his life, but he'd show her.

"They where spotted by a warden patrolling the old Kentucky / Ohio border." He started as his boss avidly read the files. "He didn't know who to be looking out for then, but when we caught up and gave him Ford's description, he said it was a perfect match. Also, he gave us a description of their vehicle, white van, standard model so nothing we can pick up, but we do have the license number."

"Good. How far behind were you?" The boss asked hungrily, he couldn't wait to bring Katherine Austen down to justice, even if he had to take others down with her.

"The warden said we were about 2 hours behind. We ran the cars sharp, followed the road to the end, but no sign. We've got cop cars searching the nearest towns and villages now. We have told them to leave no stone unturned, motels, bed and breakfasts anywhere they may have stopped."

"Excellent… excellent" He murmured, as he got to Ford's file. James Ford, had a string of past offences, but nothing quite like this.

"Poor sap must think she loves him or something" The fed chuckled.

"Yeah, he must" His boss replied, he did a good job of covering it, but his words stung, stung down to a long ago, but unforgotten and certainly not unforgivable past.

"Well sir, I asked them to update us as soon as possible, on any leads at all." He said.

"Good, I want to know the minute, the _minute_ we hear, _anything_" He said firmly.

"Yes sir" He said.

This time she was his for good. There would be no escape this time, Kate. I've got you, I've got you know. I've got you back for nearly ruining my life, how shocked you will be to see my face as they bring you in. I can see it know, shock on that beautiful face, even though I hate you, I can't say you're not beautiful.

The boss stood up to dismiss his worker, with a warped smile of satisfaction on his face.

"Now how long have I been working with you? Don't call me sir, were friends" He said, smiling at the man "Call me Jason."

* * *

**_OOOOOOO!!! So we all know who Jason is dont we? LOL! So didnt see that one coming did you? Or did you? Let me know... Review!_**


	20. Hair Dye & Something Else

**_Ok, so no mention of Jason in this chap, sorry I know you might be wondering how exactly he got from prisoner to cop - but dont worry! Ill explain it all in the next chap - promise! Please review!_**

* * *

Sawyer and Kate awoke the next morning and as always Kate swept every part of the tiny motel room before they checked out.

They headed to the supermarket to top up on food, Kate wore a large hooded sweatshirt and dark glasses to hide her appearance. She still felt nerveous going into such a public place. She tensed up as she passed the securticy guard. He didn't even notice her, he was far to busy watching some teenagers who were sat outside the shop on their skateboards.

Kate and Sawyer headed into the store and finished their shopping. Kate had stopped around the hair dye isles, even thought it was just a hair colour, she always felt much safer when she died her hair different to how she was described in her wanted posters.

"What you lookin at there Freckles?" Sawyer asked.

"Hair dye" She said looking at the price tags.

"Uh no baby" Sawyer said, looking at the box she had in her hand, sunshine blond. "I've been out with to many dumb blondes in my time Hon"

"I need to change Sawyer" She said, hoping he would understand "I need to hide, what's the problem anyway?"

"Maybe I just like my Freckles the way she is" He mumbled, Kate swore he even blushed, she hugged him and then kissed him right there in the shop, she didn't care who saw, she was plagued with a deep down love for him after those few words.

They walked away to the cash till, hand in hand and to Sawyers happiness, leaving the hair dye behind them.

They had been driving through the town for a while now, the roads seemed to be against them. They met road works and traffic jams, every time they saw one Kate's heart froze, scared that it was the police, trying to block her in, trying to corner her and Sawyer.

And every time they passed the busy workman, Kate's heart fluttered up in relief.

When they had finally left the roadworks behind them, Kate scanned the map for the least busy roads they could use.

"I think the best one is down here" She said, pointing on the map, but Sawyer only managed a quick glance as he was driving on a difficult road.

"So what way Sweet cheeks?" He asked her.

"I'm not sure" She said, going back on her decision "We'd have to go through a fair few towns, it might be dangerous"

"Well what's the other way?" He asked.

"Interstate" She replied.

"I thought you said that was the most dangerous thing we could do?" He asked her confused.

"Yeah, it is" She agreed, she was just being silly, they had travelled trough lots of towns on the route, and they never had any problems before. "The town way it is, first you need to go along_ that_ road" She said, just as he drove past it.

"Well thanks for the waning Freckles" He said, swinging the car round.

"Sawyer!" She shouted "What the hell are you doing? Were in the middle of a road!"

"In the middle of a road with only us on it" He said, ignoring her and turning down the road he should have followed.

Kate simply laughed at him, letting it wash over her head, she was taking everything far too seriously.

They drove into the next town, it was only about 10 minutes from the one they just left, so she and Sawyer had just wasted about an hour driving around no where. She need to be serious, they needed to plan ahead. Sometimes it felt like they were just on vacation, not that Kate didn't like it, she loved how Sawyer made her feel light and happy, he could lift all her problems away by just smiling at her, but the problem was they were treating it like a vacation. They hadn't planned ahead this morning and that had taken an hour of their driving time. Ok, an hour wasn't _that_ much, but next time it could be two or three, or… thought Kate with a lump in her throat, as she had found out when she had been caught in Australia, on stupid mistake could lead to the difference between escape, and getting caught.

She tried to forget these bad memories and concentrated on the map. Sawyer stopped the van outside a garage.

"Needs fuel" He said, and he picked up the petrol can from before "Ill fill that up while were here"

"Ok" She said and gave him a kiss on the cheek before he headed into the station. She never had thought that being on the run could feel so normal, it even felt strangely good. When she had been running on her own, she never had a break, she never felt normal. But when she was spending time with Sawyer he made everything seem normal, and for that she was happy.

He came back to the car and he had something in a bag, it must have been small because when he saw her looking he slipped it into his back pocket.

"What was that?" She asked innocently as he got into the drivers seat.

"Nothin" He replied, starting up the engine, Kate wasn't entirely convinced but she let it go.

They pulled out of the gas station, Kate feeling a little worried about what it was Sawyer had got, not worried about what it was exactly, but worried that he wouldn't tell her.


	21. Remembering

**_So, just a qucik Jason centered chap incase you were all wondering how he got to where he is now - no Sawyer & Kate in this, but well worth the read, they will be back in the next chap!_**

* * *

Jason was in work the next day, growing steadily more impatient with the lack of news about Kate and that Ford. He had been waiting for this for so long, and after the excitement of last night, he hoped his team may have got a little further along.

Jason smiled to himself as he stretched out in his comfortable chair. He spun around like a small child, from sheer boredom. He allowed his thoughts to travel back to a couple of years ago. Then, he had never thought he would be anywhere as good as this, in fact back then he doubted whether he would still be alive.

Back then, when he was rotting away in his prison cell, thinking everyday about how he would get his revenge on Kate. She had led him on, he had robbed a bank, he thought he was doing it for her, and he was, but for _only _her, she told him she loved him. At first he was sad, upset that he she had pretend to love him to get what she wanted, back then he loved her too. He didn't want to live anymore, but then that love turned to bitter twisted hate. He planned his revenge on her every single day when he was in that cell. He wanted to get his revenge, before his release he answered any question the police threw at him.

He started small, he got a job as a cleaner in the police department. Then his chance came when they had a shortage, and they wanted him to man the desk for a few hours. Normally this would never have been allowed, what with his record, but in those hours he seemed to prove himself worthy. He managed to get a letter of recommendation from the police boss at that station, which got him into the police training academy. He did his training and got a job in with a small police station.

His next break came when some agents from the FBI who where looking for Kate needed his help. He had helped them yet again, and they offered him a job in their office. He threw himself into the job, while he was working for them, they got a few more leads. His position in the case got higher and higher.

Then they found out the news of the plane crash. Some of the investigators speculated if it was worth carrying on the case, she could and they thought she was dead from the crash. Jason never gave up hope of his revenge. When the people from the plane crash still hadn't been found after a year, many people were axed from the case, and eventually it was closed, until they heard anything about the plane crash.

The leader of Kate's case retired a few days before the news that the people from the crash had been rescued from a distant desert island. The FBI asked Jason if he would lead the case, he didn't need asking twice. After those years, he was ready for his revenge. She had been on her way to meet him when she would be sentenced the day she escaped again. He had been so angry that she had slipped away again, he was determined to find her. And after the news of last night, he wasn't letting her, or her little boyfriend out of his sight again.

Jason had to admit, he did feel slightly sorry for the sap. He reminded him of how he was, he probably thought she loved him, just like I thought she loved me. But what Jason didn't know was Kate never loved Jason, but not only did she love Sawyer, she was _in_ love with him.

Just then Jason noticed the man who had told him last night's news walk by his window.

"Hey!" He shouted, rapping on the glass "In here now!" He demanded and the man entered.

"Sit" He said gesturing at the chair opposite him. "Any more news?"

"I'm sorry sir, Jason" He said nervously "None, we still have officers over Kentucky searching. We haven't lost them yet"

"Get them, soon" He said, angered at the loss of the lead, he dismissed the excuse for a copper from his office, and reached for the bottle of whiskey he kept in his desk draw.


	22. Songs & A Picnic

**_So back to Sawyer and Kate now, and their still on the run! Please review!_**

* * *

Kate had almost forgotten about what Sawyer had gotten from the gas station and things where back to normal. They had figured out how to get the radio working and Kate was singing along wildly to one of her favourite songs.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly._

_  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky._

_  
Make a wish, take a chance,_

_  
Make a change, and break away._

_  
Out of the darkness and into the sun._

_  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love._

_  
I'll take a risk, take a chance,_

_  
Make a change, and break away_

"What the _hell_ is this Freckles?" He asked her, staring at her like she was crazy, as she sang along loudly.

"It's great! Kelly Clarkson, Breakaway" Said Kate as Sawyer looked strangely at her. He reached for the radio dial and switched the channel. Soon a new song, much more to Sawyers taste, blasted out of the speakers.

_It's the eye of the tiger_

_  
It's the cream of the fight_

_  
Risin up to the challenge of our rivals_

_  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night_

_  
And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger _

Risin up

_  
straight to the top_

_  
had the guts got the glory_

_  
went the distance now I'm not gonna stop_

_  
just a man and his will to survive_

"Na that's real music baby" He said grinning.

"Sawyer that's one of the most terrible records ever" She said, rolling her eyes, and then she switched the channel over once more.

"Next up today we have Guess What? Were back! By Driveshaft, i'm sure you're all familiar with Charlie Pace survivor of the famous oceanic 815 plane crash. Him and the rest of the band split up before the crash, but now their _crashing_ back into out charts." A jolly DJ said, as Sawyer and Kate just looked at each other.

Sawyer and Kate both sat in equally astonished silence and listened to the record.

"That's got to be the biggest pile of crap i've ever heard" Sawyer said, as the song finished.

"Aww c'mon Sawyer" Kate said "It wasn't that bad!"

"Well anyway, looks like crashing on that damn island wasn't all that bad for the VH1 reject, got himself a new song and a pretty little lady friend, and her kid too."

"We didn't do that bad either" Kate said, the true reality was the island had been on of the best times of her life.

"No baby" He said, looking lovingly at her "We didn't do too bad at all, in fact we did great"

Kate willed with all her body to just grab him and kiss him right there, but they were driving. Ill leave that till later, she thought.

* * *

Sawyer and Kate stopped out on the road to eat some lunch. Sawyer had rolled one of the sleeping bags out along the floor at the side of the road, and set it up like a tiny little picnic, while he was doing this, he had locked Kate in the back of the van so it would be a surprise for her. 

"Sawyer let me out!" She banged on the door for about the fiftieth time.

"Hold ya horses Freckles" He said, setting out the last of the food, he had bought some little plastic paper plates and cups from the store, luckily with out her noticing.

"Close ya eyes" He said, going to the back of the van.

"What if I don't want to?" She shouted from inside, wondering what the hell was going on.

"If ya want to come out Freckles" He said, mocking threat "Ya will close your eyes"

"Ok I will" She said, anything to get out and find out what was going on.

"Ya promise?" He asked.

"I promise" She replied. Then he opened the van door, and to his surprise she actually had her eyes closed.

"Get my hand" He said, holding it near hers, she grasped onto it and he started to guide her forward.

"Open ya eyes" He said, having lead her to the food.

It wasn't anything fancy, just a rolled out sleeping bag with plastic plates and cups with their food on, but Kate was touched. He could be romantic when he decided he didn't want to be a jerk, Kate thought.

"Oh Sawyer" She said, smiling at him. What have I done to deserve a funny sweet guy like him? She thought as he smiled back at her. Ok, he acted like a total jerk sometimes, but he was a big softie underneath.

"Ya like it?" He asked, nervously he had taken a chance, he'd never done anything like this with a girl before. Ok, he had done things like this loads of times with the stupid marks he had for his cons, but he hadn't done this with some he liked, some one he _loved_.

"Yeah, I love it" She said, and she turned round and said "And I love you too"

Kate stroked his face and kissed him, and he kissed her back.

"Well Freckles" He said, after she had broken away "Lets save that for desert eh?"

"Sounds good to me" She laughed as they sat down on the sleeping bag.

They sat down and ate their food of the tiny paper plates and when they had finished Sawyer cleared the plates away. He sat down next to Kate and put his arm around her.

"Now what about that desert Freckles?" He asked her.

She giggled and kissed him, they both stood up while they were kissing. They headed over to the back of the van and fell inside. Sawyer broke away from the kiss, smiling at her with his trademark dimples and shut the van doors.

And let's just say they had a _lot _more than desert.

* * *

**_XD Review please! Also, I still need chap names, any ideas welcome! Thanks!_**


	23. Run & Rain

**_Another chap from little old me LOL! How are you liking it so far? Please review, any things you want to happen, just ask, I'll see if I can fit them in! Thanks!_**

* * *

Sawyer and Kate had left the dusty picnic land behind them and were just approaching the first city in Ohio. They drove around quickly, checking for the best possible place to stay, it was only 2pm they could have reached the next city, but they were both tired and needed a rest.

They found a tiny motel on the west outskirts of the city, about 10 minutes from where they had entered it. They parked up the van and checked in for a room, obviously using fake names. They went upstairs and set down their rucksacks. Kate felt for the money compartment and began to leaf through the notes. God, how much had they spent? There was still a fair few notes, but not the huge wad of cash they had left Tennessee with.

"Sawyer" Kate said seriousness in her tone.

"Yeah?" He asked in question.

"How much have we spent?" She asked him.

"Don't know" He replied "Why?"

"Cause there aint a lot left" She said, laying the notes down on the bed.

Sawyer looked at they lack of money and his face dropped. "Shit! How could we let it get so low?"

"I don't know Sawyer" She replied truthfully "We should have kept better tabs on it"

They both sat and stared for a while like they expected the pile of cash to grow before their eyes.

"We gonna count it?" Kate said timidly, asking the question they both feared the answer too.

"Might as well" He replied "Pile aint gonna get bigger is it Freckles"

Kate began to leaf through the notes, adding them up in her head.

"We have about 2 thousand dollars left" She replied "From $40 000" she added "Where did it all go?"

"Well the van was 15 grand for a start" He said "We didn't have 40 thou when we started out, we had spent some of it back in Tennessee, then the food, drinks, motels cost a bucket"

"Yeah" She said, long ago the 40 thousand dollars had seemed loads, it had protected her somehow, she felt comfort knowing it was there, but she did realise how they had spent it, she just didn't realise it would go that quickly.

There was a moment, ok a few moments, of tense silence, until Kate broke it by whispering, almost inaudibly the scary truth "How are we gonna live Sawyer?"

Sawyer looked down, up anywhere but into those beautiful brown eyes, he wanted to tell her it was ok, but the truth was it wasn't. He didn't know how they would live. The only way he knew how to get money was conning, but he had sworn he'd never do it again… but if he had to do it for Kate, he would.

"I don't know Freckles" He said tenderly breaking the silence with the all so feared truth.

He sat down on the bed beside her and put his arm around her shoulders, she sank against his chest, suddenly feeling protected.

"Ill get us some money baby" He said, stroking the side of her face, turning it towards him, he lost himself in those gorgeous eyes and told them the raw truth "Ill protect you Kate, whatever it takes, ill look after you, cause I love you"

Kate leaned up and kissed him softly, tenderly, lovingly. She knew he would do anything for her, just as she would for him. "I know Hon" She said smiling at him, and then she lost herself in his ocean blue eyes just as he had lost himself in hers "I love you too"

"Get ya coat on Freckles" He said, standing up and shrugging his own on.

"Why?" She asked, but she did.

"Goin for a stroll, saw a little park or woods or something down the side of this place" He said. "Thought it might be nice" He added, embarrassed.

Kate giggled at him, but blushed too.

"Wotcha laughing at Sassafras?" He asked, hiding his embarrassment under sarcasm.

"You" She replied smiling sweetly. "You're so sweet when you want to be Sawyer"

"Yeah well it's a limited edition style, get it while you can" He replied grinning.

"Oh don't worry" Kate replied, slipping her fingers between his "I am"

* * *

They escaped the mouldy, crusty corridors of the motel they were staying in. It was no where near the best, but unfortunately it wasn't the worst that they'd had to stay in either. Sawyer had walked around the small fence surrounding it and found a place they could climb over, when they had done, they were out in a small housing area. Kate could see far across from them there was a little children's play park with a small, but cosy looking forest behind it.

They headed up towards the park and Kate was touched by the scene. She was young children running around with laughing and shouting mums and dads. A dad playing ball with his son, a mum cuddling her child who had fallen over, but obviously wasn't really hurt. Kate felt an ache in her heart and found herself hoping, wishing that would be her one day, and even more she found herself wishing that it wouldn't just be her, it would be her and Sawyer. She then felt a blush rise to her cheeks as her thoughts travelled to what their kids would look like. She thought Sawyer would probably be watching her, and she wasn't really hiding the emotional look on her face. Kate turned round ready for the sarcastic comment and the cheeky dimpled grin, but to her surprise it wasn't there.

Instead, he was looking out at the park with the same longing feeling Kate had. She didn't know this for sure, but she could have a good guess by just looking at the look on his face. A look Kate was sure she had had on her face just seconds ago.

Sawyer looked around and saw Kate watching him. He quickly whipped around although he knew it was too late, she had seen him, and the look on his face. They linked their hands together and walked out towards the small forest, in an unspoken but shared happiness.

They walked around the forest for a while, Kate had hardly openly laughed her head off when Sawyer tripped over the root of a tree and then started to curse the poor tree, and then continued on to hit it.

"Sawyer it's a damn tree" She laughed.

"Well it's a tree that's a son of a bitch then" He scowled, but he also saw the funny side.

"Well if that tree could talk, I think it would be to friendly with you know either" She laughed. "Lets head back" She said, looking up at the parts of the sky that could be seen through the trees, it looked dark and clouds were starting to cover it. "Looks like rain."

No longer than the words had escaped her lips, the skies opened and rain started to thunder down around them.

"I thought we'd left this god damn freaky weather back on that rock" Sawyer grumbled, referring back to the island.

He protectively put his arm around Kate and they headed back through the trees. They reached the clearing and Kate looked over at the now deserted park.

"Race ya" She said, grinning at him, Sawyer stood still for a moment, she still looked darn beautiful even though her brown waves were plastered to her face with the rain. He jumped out of this when she turned and ran.

"Hey no fair, you got a head start" He called after her, quickly catching up and he wrestled her to the ground, as they landed in a patch of mud. Kate began to squirm as her ticked her. She thrashed her legs and arms around, splashing the mud around over her and Sawyer, but she didn't really care.

He leaned down and kissed her and she kissed back, and then caught him off guard mid-kiss and flipped him over so she was on top. Sawyer didn't seem to mind and just grinned up at her with that dirty minded grin.

They stood up, both now covered in mud. Kate looked up smiling, but this smile soon disappeared form her face just as quickly as the rain had hit the land. The reason for this was there was a police car parked just outside the play park. The police officer was half out of his car and talking into his walkie talkie.

Kate turned to look at Sawyer, who had just seen he same thing. They turned on their heels and ran back into the forest, they ran and ran until they were out on the other side.

"You think he followed?" Sawyer eventually asked.

"No" Kate replied truthfully "And even if he did we were way into the forest before he would have even caught up with us"

"Good" Sawyer managed to reply, although the situation wasn't.

"He recognised us though" Kate said "Didn't he?"

"I'd be lyin if I said he hadn't" Sawyer replied, a scared but protective look filtering across his face.

"Reckon its safe to head back?" She asked.

"Well you're the expert" He replied.

"Well…" Kate said, he doesn't know were we came from, or were we went when he lost us, or at least I think he doesn't"

"Well how about an hour or so round here, then head back?" He said.

"Sound good to me" Kate said, sitting herself down on a large log.

* * *

An hour later the rain had stopped, and Kate and Sawyer had both dried off, the mud however was still there. It began to dry rough on Kate's clothes and in her hair. She stood up and peeled a piece off of Sawyers face.

"Headin back Freckles?" He asked her.

"Yeah, its been long enough now" She said and they headed back to the motel.

When they got back they found that thankfully the cost seemed to be clear and two showers and about two minutes of a TV show later, they had both crashed out in the middle of the bed.


	24. A Wanted Call

**_So, two very short chaps, I did think about putting this chapter and chapter 25 up as one longer chap, but decided against it. So, I uploaded both at once. Please review!_**

* * *

"Ring Ringg-gg-gg-gg" The phone next to Jason's bed rang shrilly. He sat up in bed rubbing his eyes, and glanced over at the clock it was nearly midnight. Jason considered whether to pick up the phone or not, and after the damn thing wouldn't seem to stop ringing, he picked it up.

"Hello?" He said sleepily down the phone.

"Jason, sir" A voice said down the phone "This is it, we've got them!"

It took a few minutes for Jason to actually register what the man had said, and when he did a huge grin exploded across his face.

"Yes!" He shouted, punching the air, then he regained his professional head "So, their in jail?" He asked.

"Not exactly sir" The man whispered.

"Then how exactly have we _got them_?" Jason said in disbelief "And this better be good"

"Well sir, an Ohio officer was patrolling the area when it started to rain, so he pulled up next to a play park, when who did he see running out of the forest behind it but, Katherine Austen and James Ford" The man said, happy to deliver the story. "He couldn't believe it himself, so he radioed into his station who confirmed the descriptions, he got out of the car for a better look when they saw him and ran into the forest. Well, of course as he was the only officer his team told him to stay put, with those two being as dangerous as they are."

"Yes" Jason said, he wanted to scream at the man and tell him how have we got them where? He wanted the details now, but he knew he had to have the full story.

"Then we got a call through from Ohio police dept. saying they had seen them, well as we have officers in Kentucky who were still searching, we scrambled them all and sent them off to Ohio immediately." He said while Jason avidly listened "The station of the policeman who spotted them started a hotel and motel search, and our officers joined it. And well sir, you are the first to know apart from us, we found them, all cosy up in a motel."

"Great" Jason said, a bitter smirk forming on his face.

"What should we do sir?" The man asked.

"Well" Jason said, formulating the plan he had been waiting so many years to use "Get all our officers, and as many from that other station as possible, and place them all around the hotel, I want every entrance covered."

"Yes sir" The man said, writing down the instructions.

"And then, we wait" Jason said.

"Wait, sir?" He asked.

"Yes we wait, wait until they come out off their little _love shack"_ He said, laughing "And then we pounce."

"Very good sir" The man said "Anything else?"

"Yes, I want a car _now_" He said, jumping out of bed and searching for his suit "Take me to the helicopter pad, and get me to Ohio, I want to be there"

"Yes sir" He said, already using the other line to call for the helicopter.

"Oh yes…" Jason said "Your coming too, you've put about as much into this case as I have"

"Oh thank you sir!" The man said, he couldn't believe _he_ would be there, on a case that would certainly make FBI history, the capture of Katherine Austen.

Jason clicked the phone down and took a minute to enjoy the moment. All those years of planning, rotting in prison, and those years of working with insufferable police officers, petty crimes, annoying mothers with lost children who just went for a walk. It was all now worth it. She was as good as his, and boy would his revenge be good. A sick smile twisted across his face, he would be the one to lock that bitch up for good.

And then Jason sprang into action pulling on his suit, as a car horn came loudly from downstairs.

"This is it" He muttered to himself, as yet another smile spread across his lips.


	25. No Way Out

**_Hi! So this is the 2nd chap of the upload, so make sure you have read chapter 24 first! Please review thanks!_**

* * *

Kate woke up early the next morning, she smiled across as Sawyer, who was sleeping peacefully. He was still in his clothes from last night, but so was she. The TV was flickering with a grey static, they must have fallen to sleep with it still on last night. She got out of bed and switched of the TV. She sat carefully on the edge of the bed, and with a lack of anything else to do, she had another shower. She stepped out of the shower with a tower pulled around her, letting her soaking wet waves drop around her. She glanced out of the window and was horrified by what she saw.

She ran into the bedroom and began trying to shake Sawyer from his sleep.

"Sawyer!" She pleaded desperately "Wake up, NOW! Please!"

"Uh… what?" He said, blinking up at her, god she was gorgeous.

"Get up!" She shouted, running around the room like she was crazy.

"Yeah, what for?" He said, but then looking at the terrified look on her gorgeous features he became more serious "What's happened Freckles?"

"There's a… a cop car outside" She managed to stutter out.

"What?" He said, heading to look out of the window and upon seeing the same thing as she had, his heart stopped. At least four police cars were outside, with three policeman stood in car park. There must be others around, in the building.

"Maybe there not for us?" He said, maybe even asked, trying to reassure himself, not just Kate.

"Maybe…" She said, thought neither of them believed a word of it.

They stood and stared at each other for a few more minutes, and then Sawyer could take no more of the petrified look on Kate's beautiful face, and sprang into action.

"What are you doing?" Kate said, as Sawyer began to dive through the rucksacks in their room.

"Searching" He answer shortly, pulling a shirt on. "Get dressed, quickly Freckles"

Kate did as asked and pulled on a pair of jeans and a tank top, pushing her still wet hair up into a messy bun. Sawyer pulled on some jeans too and found what he was looking for, and hurriedly hid it away.

Then he pulled out two guns and some ammo out of the rucksack.

"I thought we only had one?" Kate said.

"Well," Sawyer said, loading one of the guns with a click. "I'm just like a boy scout, always prepared."

Kate would have laughed in a normal situation, as the image of a younger Sawyer in a Boy Scout uniform drifted into her head, but this wasn't any normal situation.

She reached for the other rucksack and emptied it, searching for something, _anything _that could help them, but with four police cars and mostly likely half of the FBI outside, nothing could possibly help them. She sank into the bed and dissolved into sobs. Sawyer sprang up from the floor and pulled her close to him, she buried her head in his chest.

"There's no way out" She sobbed, the words choking in her throat, "Sawyer there's probably half of the FBI down there, we can't take them out with two pistols"

"Probably not Freckles" He said, hugging her protectively "But if there gonna take you away from me, I'm gonna take as many of those sons of bitches from them" He said, every word escaping from his lips with cold, hard truth, anyone son of a bitch down there who so much as touched Kate was going to be filled with lead so fast… He'd already killed one cop, and he would kill however many more it took. He swallowed a lump in his throat, he knew as soon as he turned his gun on just one of them, they'd shoot him, but he didn't care, he was going to death row already just by killing one cop, but he honestly didn't care. He'd rather be dead than locked away from Kate for the rest of his life.

They stood up and Sawyer offered Kate a gun, which she took. They headed to the door of the small motel room and looked around. Sawyer grabbed Kate and pulled her in for a long, passionate kiss. Tears rolled down Kate's eyes as she knew this would be the last kiss he gave her, the last kiss she gave him back. When the kiss ended he took her hand and they walked out into the corridor, guns raised.

* * *

**_So, sorry for the two short chaps, next will be longer I promise! Please review!_**


	26. Torn Apart

**_Longer chap as promised! Please dont hate me for this chap! Things always get worse before they get better! Please stick with the story! Also I've renamed the chaps - what do you think? Thanks please review! _**

* * *

The corridor was deserted, and Sawyer and Kate carried on trough the motel. Sawyers hand still wrapped around Kate's, and he wasn't going to let her go. They looked around desperately for a back exit, a fire exit, they would have those covered, and they both knew that, but maybe not with as many people. They went into the laundry room, well what the motel tried to call a laundry room. It was a small, square room with an old battered washer/dryer and a small ironing board propped up in the corner. They were on the top floor of the motel and with the motel only being to stories high, that wasn't very far up. Sawyer opened the window and looked below him, it wasn't that much of a jump, he could see a police officer around the side, he was no problem, he was unarmed and Sawyer could take him out form were he was stood.

"So?" Kate said quietly and Sawyer pulled his head back into the room.

"Well, we can jump it, there's one copper down there, I can take him out easily, but as soon as they hear a shot, they will all run round here." He said, thinking of a plan.

"Got it!" Kate said, it wasn't the best plan, but it was better than total defeat. She still felt guilty that it would involve the death of an innocent man" Can you take him out from up here?"

"Yeah" Sawyer said, wondering were this was going.

"Wait, you don't have to" She said, "Just fire a shot out of the window so they all go running, and we can escape as quickly as possible through the fire exit while they are all looking round there"

"Now I know why I love you so damn much Freckles" He said as Kate blushed, it was a great plan, well better than he could have made, only one thing could make it safer. "Don't you think it's better if we shoot him though?" He asked.

"No" Kate protested, Sawyer could sense the guilt coming from her.

"Look Sweet cheeks, I aint to happy about this either, but if one of their men is dead, they might be more inclined to stick around and search rather than if they just hear a shot"

Kate could see the logic, as it was the plan she had first come up with. "Ok" She swallowed.

"You get to the fire exit and wait for me" He said.

"I'm not leaving you" She said "We've got this far together, i'm not leaving you know"

"It's only for two minutes" He said, but then looking at the determination in Kate's face he knew it was pointless to argue. "Ok, get to the door though, run straight after the shot."

Sawyer turned to the window as Kate went to the door. Sawyer poked his head out of the widow slightly and stuck out his forearm. He aimed his gun squarely at the policeman's back and fired the shot, the shot the echoed into the cold quiet morning. Kate gave an involuntary shudder as the shot blasted, but didn't turn around. Sawyer stayed long enough to see the policeman hit the floor and two coppers run around to find him. He turned around to find Kate still at the door.

"Go" He said, grabbing her hand as they ran back out onto the corridor. They ran to the fire escape and Sawyer lunged for the door.

"Damn things locked!" He shouted, ramming himself into the door. "Son of a bitch"

"There's only one other way" Kate said, looking at Sawyer and then to the main staircase.

"You crazy Sassafras?" He said "They'll all be down there!"

"Some of them will have gone to look after, to search around…" She said, avoiding saying what she meant, but Sawyer knew "It's our only chance"

"Ok" Sawyer said, he couldn't bear it if he lost her, he felt like it was his fault all of this had happened, and he should have been protecting her.

"I love you" Kate whispered.

"I love you more" Sawyer said, reaching out for her hand and walking for the stairs. They got to the top of the main stairs and creeped down them.

And then the saw the end. There were about 10 armed police officers, several other officers and the two agents Sawyer recognised from when they came to his house. Kate froze on the stairs, squeezing Sawyers hand tightly as every gun in the room was pointed on them.

"Well nice of you to join us" One of the agents said. "You've been avoiding us for sometime, but we always get our way"

His words burned in Sawyer chest, he exploded with rage and protection over Kate, he jumped in front of her and started to fire blindly into the crowd of officers. Two men jumped on him from behind, wrestling him to the floor, as the same happened with Kate. They still clung onto each others hands as the policemen took their guns.

Two more officers came up to Kate and dragged her away, she still clung to Sawyers hand as he clung to hers, but the officers were to strong, their hands slowly slipped apart, his fingertips brushed with hers as they were pulled apart. Sawyer's hands were immediately snapped behind him by a burly looking officer as handcuffs were snapped around his wrists. The cold metal of the handcuffs around his wrists felt to him just like a bullet in his chest. But all of this time he didn't care about the rest of his surroundings, he kept his eyes on Kate, his vision was blurred from tears that were pouring from his eyes, but he could still see her beautiful features that were now clouded with fear, sadness and defeat.

Tears ran down Kate's face as she looked over at Sawyer, his eyes pouring with tears that Kate had never seen before, he looked so defeated as the handcuffs were snapped around his wrists. Kate hardly noticed as they were snapped around hers, though her heart jumped in terror as all too familiar weight of the metal hung on her wrists.

Her gaze with Sawyer was broken as he was dragged off towards the police cars, Kate could just hear Sawyer cursing the officers, no doubt they would each have a nickname by now. A small part of Kate smiled at the thought of Sawyer dishing out the feds with nicknames as it was something so normal for her, but this was covered over as her own nicknames floated into her head. Freckles, the first he had given her, and the most popular, she could hear his voice now calling to her, calling Freckles. She would never hear him call her that again, she would never hear him laugh again, never see those dimpled cheeks smile. She collapsed to the floor in sobs as her heart ripped in two and two arms pulled her up, and dragged her after Sawyer into the car park.

Sawyer was being pushed into the back of a police car. He struggled as much as he could but it was pointless, he managed to elbow one of the officers in the nose with a hard blow that caused the officer to stumble back clutching his nose which blood now poured from.

"That wasn't the best idea now was it?" The other officer smirked, throwing Sawyer into the back of the car. The door slammed and Sawyer tossed his head back, clearing the hair out of his eyes as he looked out of the window. He could see Kate being bundled into the back of a police car across from him. Her chestnut curls fell around her face and she shook them back as the car door was slammed shut. She peered through the window and her eyes fixed onto Sawyer. They stared into each others eyes.

"I love you" Kate mouthed to Sawyer as the car she was in pulled out into the road. The engine of his own car roared up and pulled out into the road as Sawyer heart shattered into tiny pieces.

* * *

**_Skate dosent end here! Promise! Dont hate me! Please review and stay with my story! Thanks!_**


	27. Two To A Cell

**_Hey! Please dont hate me, your all asking how they are going to get through this - please keep with me here! I promise they will!! Thank you! Please review and dont hate me :(_**

* * *

Kate's car pulled up outside a small police station and two officers came to get her out. They pushed her into the building and took her to the front desk.

"Well I never" Breathed the woman on reception "If it isn't Katherine Austen, Terry do we need to fill in the charges report right away, i've got a feeling it might take some time" She said, addressing the policeman next to Kate who chuckled.

"We can't interview them until the top fed of the case gets down, forgot his name now…" He said "Starts with a J or something… anyway got anywhere were we can shove her?"

"There might be a free cell somewhere" She said "Friday nights always busy, and we haven't got enough cells, I _do_ tell them we need to extend this place."

"Yeah I know" The man replied before turning to Kate "C'mon you lets find your new _holiday_ home"

Kate was led off to a block of cells, the woman, whoever she was had been right. There were only 4 cells in the whole row. If there were more rows Kate didn't know, but unfortunately she'd seen bigger police stations.

"Right in here" He said, opening a cell door and pushing her in, he slammed the door shut behind her. He opened the window on the door and peered through "Oh yes… and we'd be thankful if you didn't blow us up, Thanks" He said sarcastically before slamming the shutter closed.

Kate looked around the small cell which was filled by a tiny sink in the corner and a bunk bed down one side. Kate had just sat on the bed when the door opened again. This time it was a woman officer, and Kate knew what was coming.

"Follow me please" She said, holding the door open "Time for you search."

Kate groaned inside as she was lead down the corridor to be strip-searched, a horror Kate always dreaded when she was arrested. Kate was so easily embarrassed and this was no exception. After what seemed like years Kate was finally taken back to her cell.

* * *

Sawyers car pulled up outside and he was roughly dragged from the back of the car.

"Who's this then?" Said the woman at reception "Another Friday drunk?" She said, seeing Sawyers aggressive manor.

"No a little more exciting today" One of the officers holding Sawyer behind said "We got a James Ford here, Katherine Austen's other piece"

"Oh yes" The woman said "Just seen her through, must be my busiest night in 25 years."

Sawyer's heart rose slightly when he heard Kate's name, she was here, in this station. There was a chance, ok maybe not a lot of chance, but there was still a chance he might just see her again before he well… died.

Sawyer was taken through into a separate room and searched.

"Well, well, well" The officer said "What have we got here?" He said, pulling a pocket knife out of Sawyers jean pocket. "Looks like a knife to me"

"Well done Sherlock" Sawyer said sarcastically "How many years at Scotland yard did that take?"

"I don't want any cheek" He said sternly "Criminal offence carrying a blade" He said placing it in a bag marked evidence "Not that that's your biggest worry."

Sawyer was silent for the rest of the search which was unusual for him, but his head was full with worry and thought about Kate. If he shouted would she hear him? And if she did or she didn't, would he be taken away? Somewhere where he would have even a less of a chance of seeing Kate?

"Where can we put him then?" An angry voice came from outside.

"It's the only place we have!" Shouted another.

"This is absolutely out of the question" The first voice shouted back, Sawyer edged closer to the door to hear more clearly.

"Everywhere else is full, its sleep him there or let him go, and that would be even worse wouldn't it? Losing him, we need him locked away too! But then looking at the way this petitions going, we might have to let them both go!" The second voice replied, there was silence for a while until a much quieter first voice spoke up.

"Ok, but if this goes to disciplinary, it was on your watch." It said.

The door burst open making Sawyer jump slightly in shock.

"C'mon you" An officer said, Sawyer recognised his voice as the first one who had been shouting. "We got you a nice little room for the night, looking at how many you've killed, this night should be your last."

"Oh i'm scared" Sawyer retorted sarcastically, and really he wasn't scared at all, now he didn't care about anything, he would never see Kate again and for that he might as well be dead.

* * *

Sawyer was lead down a corridor with 2 cells on each side of the corridor. The man pushed a door open and nodded his head towards it.

"In there" He said gruffly "Behave"

Sawyer walked into the cell with his head down the door slammed behind him. Sawyer suddenly heard a sharp intake of breath from in front of him.

He quickly raised his head and the only thing that could have made him happy then.

"Kate" He whispered as she sprang from the bed and wrapped her arms around him, her warm tears falling onto his shoulder.


	28. Uncertain Futures & The Loving Truth

**_Hey all! Just like to say thanks to everyone whos reviewed! Your my new virtual best friends lol! Major thanks to Ninja Summorer for her loooads of reviews!!! Thanks everyone for reading this! Reviews make it worthwhile!_**

* * *

"I thought I was never gonna see ya again baby" He said hoarsely, breathing into her hair, taking in her gorgeous sent. Kate could hardly reply her sobs catching in her throat, she was so happy to see him again. She showed her feelings by grabbing him in a passionate kiss. 

Sawyer could hardly breath but he didn't want to pull away he wanted this moment to last forever. Kate eventually pulled away and stared into his ocean-blue eyes.

"I love you" She said, meaning every one of those three little words. "What's going to happen to us Sawyer?" She said fear in her eyes, on her face and in her voice, for once she was letting her raw emotion show, making to attempt to cover it.

"I don't know Freckles" He said, tears pricking in his eyes, why did this happen to him? He found a wonderful, beautiful girl to love and to keep, and know they were being cruelly ripped apart.

"I'm not going to see you again after tonight am I?" She said, reaching up for his face, tucking her hands around it as if she was never going to let it go.

"No Kate" He said, trying to hold back a flood of tears that threatened to come out of his eyes any time soon, he knew his fate, death row. No questions asked. He'd killed two coppers, not that he regretted it, for Kate he'd kill a whole room of them, and the same ten times over again, whatever it took. He didn't care about going on death row either, he'd never see Kate again, and he'd rather be dead than live a day without her. "With that nice little spot on death row I got me, I don't think you will" He said, trying to joke but he couldn't.

"Don't talk like that" Kate said desperately. "Your not gonna die Sawyer." She said holding onto him with all her strength "_Your not gonna die_"

"Id rather be dead than spend one day without you Katie" He said, stroking her beautiful face that was filled with terror and streaked with tear stains. Inside Kates mind raced, she was full of fear and terror, but a light beamed out from somewhere inside of her. A beam of love, soft, undenaible, pure love. The innocence of the name Katie coming from Sawyers lips touched her heart in more ways than her heart had ever been touched before.

They sank down onto the bunk hand in hand and Kate lay down with her head in his lap, looking up at his handsome face above her, she couldnt bare to take her eyes of it for more than a second.

"And this is_ not_ the time for any of your dirty talk" She managed to giggle out, despite the seriousness of the situation.

"Wouldn't dream of it baby" He smirked, it was the love between them that allowed them to laugh even in this, the most serious off any situation.

Sawyer's hand crept to the side of her face, stroking her hair. They sat in peace for a while, content just being with each other, and this would be the last time.

The shutter in the door snapped open and disturbed the perfect peace.

"Lights out" An officer shouted through the small hole before snapping it shut.

Sawyer and Kate ignored the interruption and Sawyer lay down next to Kate, he hugged her warm body close to him and they both quickly fell into a deep, but not peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Good Evening sir" An officer greeted Jason as he got off of the helicopter. 

"It certainly is" He said smiling, he hadn't been able to stop since he found out that he would finally get his revenge.

"Your cars right over here" He said opening the door to a very posh looking black car.

"Thank you" He said climbing in the back.

After a while his cell phone began to ring, the caller I.D read head office, what did they want?

"Hello Jason here" He said as he picked up the phone.

"Hi Jason, i'm afraid we've hit a slight… well not a slight a disastrous problem" A voice informed him, and then continued with the story.

Jason's face fell from happy to horror, he nearly dropped his cell phone in shock.

"What?!?" He screamed down the phone, anger boiling inside him.

* * *

**_Any ideas? Tell me - Review!!!!!! Thanks!_**


	29. Jason Falls

**_Ok sooooo... back to the story - long chap this time - woot LOL! So it took a while to write, maybe even two whiles LOL so please review - the next chapter will be the last cries Thanks!_**

* * *

"Sir, I can understand your anger, after so long" The voice said down the phone "Believe me, were all very angry back at base"

"Angry doesn't even cover this" Jason spat down the phone, he had waited so long and now… "Why? What is the reason behind this madness?"

"Well ever since the case was publicised petitions and groups have sprang up everywhere, saying that spending two years on a desert island, with all the deaths and pain and those Dharma people, what did they call them the others?" He explained, although Jason didn't really care about these others, he cared about how what should have been so right, had turned, for him, devastatingly wrong. "So, they all teamed up together, sir we had almost 500,000 names delivered, there's a chance that half of every jury we pick could be on her side, and then these human rights people started up, their case was approved, there is absolutely nothing we can do sir"

"Damn!" He let himself curse aloud "What about him, the other one?"

"Well sir, I think its best to let him go, we only really wanted him to get to her" The voice said, and Jason had to admit he agreed.

"So there's absolutely no way, at _all_, that we can get round this?" Jason said, almost a begging, pleading tone in his voice.

"I'm sorry sir, there isn't" He said, soberly "Believe me sir, we have tried, there's simply no other option Katherine Austen has to be realised, released a free woman"

Years of hope to cast his revenge upon Kate shattered down around Jason, the empire he had built himself ripped down before his very eyes, the world he had existed in was only meant for revenge on her, and now that world had been ripped away.

He could feel tears of defeat starting to well in his eyes, but he would not let them fall, she had not made him cry yet, and he was damned if he would start now. Just then a young police officer who had worked with Jason for short time walked into the room and disturbed his thoughts of despair, hatred and bitter disappointment.

"Sir, we heard the news, got a fax" He said, searching his boss's features for any expression on how the news had affected him, he had grown to respect Jason the short time he had worked with him, he respected his loyalty and his devotion to the case, and know it was gone, well he thought it would be best to act carefully around Jason. "What shall we do with them?"

Jason sat for a while, his mind was telling him not to give release orders, he wanted to keep her in his sweaty, revenge filled grasp for just a while longer, he wanted her to feel locked up and defeated, oh so defeated like he had. Finally he cleared a lump in his throat and spoke to the young man "Leave them there for the time being" He commanded, he tried to hide his feelings from his worker, although his voice stayed strong, and his face stayed calm, there was anger and hate in his eyes that no one could miss "I don't want to move them just yet, lets get everything sorted first"

"Ok sir" The officer had travelled with Jason far and wide on this case, even if only for six months, he had felt that the reason he had for catching Kate wasn't just work, it had become his life, he lived breathed and slept her case. Whether it had always been this way, or if it had grown on him, the officer didn't know, but one thing was for sure, Jason wouldn't be very happy at all "Ill see you later"

"You will" Was all Jason could manage in response.

Jason felt like his life had no worth, his existence on earth was now pointless. He couldn't really have cared more if he was shot in the head at that moment, since being arrested his life goal, his only target, had been to get revenge on the woman who had ruined his life. And know that chance for revenge was gone, he was just an empty shell, the only emotion that filled his bitter soul was hate, hate for those petitioners who had started this, hate for the human rights group for helping them, hate for the plane for crashing and giving her a ticket to freedom, and hate for her, hate that had simmered in his mind for years, hate for leading him on, hate for getting him arrested, hate for ruining his life, and hate most of all for making him think she loved him.

* * *

Jason must have been sat there long than he had thought because two officers now came back into the room, the one who had come to talk to him before, and one he didn't recognise, he must work down here in Ohio, Jason thought. 

"Sir" Said the officer Jason knew.

"We have to remove them" The other officer interjected.

"And you are?" Jason said haughtily, staring at this person who dared to challenge him.

"Detective Constable Perkins" He said, holding out a hand, which Jason finally shook.

"Jason, FBI, Head of the search for Katherine Austen" He replied, his jaw locking.

"Well you won't be a happy bunny then" He tried to joke, however Jason did not respond so Perkins hastily changed the subject. "I'm sorry to rush this, but as you have seen it's a small station, we need the cells"

"I know what you're trying to say" He said to Perkins, and then turned to address his fellow officer "I can't… can't face them"

"Ok sir, I'll tell them" He replied, he knew what this was about, or at least he thought he did Jason had become so devoted to the case, he thought that Jason wouldn't be able to bring himself to tell her. But it was more than that, Jason had had it all planned out, he would have been in a interview room with Kate, she would have obviously recognised him and he could have had the twisted revenge he had planned, but no, if he was the one to let her go free, she would still recognise him, and that would be worse, then they would all know the real reason why he wanted to find her.

"Thank you" He replied, before gathering up the papers on his desk. "Ill be off know, I want to get back to the office, is there a car?"

"Yes sir" The officer said "It's stayed there since you arrived"

"Good" He muttered before leaving "It's been a pleasure to work with you, I hope we work together again some day"

"I hope we do too sir" the officer said "And sir…"

"What?" Jason said.

"Sorry" He said, not sure whether this had been a good move or not, but it was one he needed to make.

"So am I… so am I" He said, picking up his briefcase and leaving for his car.

* * *

**_Please review! Thanks loads!_**


	30. Finally Free

**_Final Chap!! Im so sad! I loved writing this! Thanks for all your support you have been great! Please to any who havent review please do it means a lot after the long time it took to write this fic! Thanks so much! Love you all!_**

* * *

Sawyer woke the next morning, sunlight streaking through the bar covered window, making strips of sunlight fall across Kate's sleeping profile. His arm ached as it was still wrapped around her but he didn't want to move it, he didn't want to risk waking her up. The horrors they both had to face when awake, he didn't want her to experience any time soon. 

Kate began to shift in his arms, she sat up and looked around them, blinking in the light, she had a confused look on her face for a while as if she was unsure of her surroundings, then the look of fear that set into her beautiful features as it dawned on her once again, where she was and why. The look on her face was enough to shock Sawyer into speaking.

"Hey Baby" He said to her, looking across carefully, his eyes glistening with love.

"Hey" She said, sitting back down next to him. He let his arm snake around her and pull her close, she stayed still for a moment, scared to get close to him as she knew they would soon be cruelly ripped apart, but after a minute she couldn't take it any longer, she melted into his strong, muscled arms and closed her eyes, a tear gently rippling out of one of them.

"Don't cry Baby" He begged, tears threatening to come to his eyes "Please don't cry"

His tenderness towards her showed such compassion and love however much she tried to stop crying, the tears came even faster "I cant help it" She said "I love you Sawyer, so much after everything we've been through, and it ends like this…"

"Yeah" He said softly "I reckon we could give Bonny and Clyde a run for their money"

"Shame we won't be around to see it" She said softly.

"Don't you talk like that" He warned sternly, the tears he had held back now fell down his face, unstoppable. "Don't you talk like that Katie" He repeated.

"We've gotta face it" She pressed on "Its gonna happen…"

Kate was interrupted by the cell door swinging open. An officer strode into the room, and it would be an understatement to say he was pissed off.

"Get up!" He shouted, his anger booming in the tone of his voice "Now!"

Kate leapt off the bed and Sawyer sat their defiantly.

"Get up now" The officer repeated.

"What ya gonna do if I don't, shoot me?" He said sarcastically.

"Just get up Sawyer" Kate said, looking across at him pleadingly "Please"

Sawyer took his gaze from the copper to Kate and slowly rose from his seat.

"C'mon" He said heading out of the cell.

Kate reached out for Sawyer hand which she gripped, and he pulled her closer to him, determined to protect her. They followed the direction the officer had just gone. They were led out into a small corridor with two officers, including the one who had just come to fetch them in it.

Sawyer looked around assessing the situation, boy did these cowboys look serious, he thought bitterly.

"Right, you with me" The other officer said, nodding towards Kate "And you with him" He said, nodding to Sawyer, then the officer who came to collect them.

"No" Sawyer said, locking his jaw "I aint leaving her"

"Your gonna have to" The officer who was going to take Kate said, putting his arm around her elbow, attempting to drag her away.

Sawyer pulled his hand from Kate's and swung it towards the officer next to him, he didn't know why, he knew they would never escape, it was just a reaction, a reaction when he was hurting he had to hurt others, even better when those others were hurting Kate too.

The officer stumbled as Sawyers fist hit him squarely in the nose but the other copper sprung up behind Sawyer, grabbing his hands behind his back.

"That wasn't a smart move Cowboy" He snarled. "Don't think that will do ya any favours"

"Yeah well score 1 for the bad guys" Sawyer retorted. "Well seen as I got two of yours six foot under, so id say more like score 3"

"C'mon wise guy" He said hauling Sawyer away into a small room.

"Sawyer!" Kate shouted as he was hauled into the room, and as she was dragged into one of her own.

* * *

Kate was sat face to face with a serious faced officer, god here it comes Kate thought hours of how their the best people on the earth, they won, they had caught her. 

"Katherine Austen" He said grimly "What a pleasure to finally meet you"

"Cant say its one to meet you" She said.

"I'm sure it isn't, well actually now I think it will be" He said, oh how differently things could have been thought the officer, Jason his boss would be here delivering what for the police, would have been much better news "You see we having something to tell you…"

* * *

Sawyer was sat alone with an officer in an interview room, not believing what he had just been told. 

"Free?" He finally chocked out.

"Unfortunately so" The police officer snarled.

"And Kate?" He asked, he didn't want to be free if she wasn't.

"I'm sure you'll find out about your little girlfriend soon" He said, as he stood up. "I could have you done for assaulting a police officer, you know." He said "Seen as you hit my college _after_ the pardon."

"Oh why don't you really throw the book at me on that one sheriff" He said, his sarcasm flooding back.

"Get out" He snarled, he couldn't bear to be in the presence of this arrogant, insolent, big headed, wise guy any longer. "And just you remember…" He warned as Sawyer headed for the door "Just because we've been forced to forgive doesn't mean were going to forget the first flicker of trouble, and all this is coming out again"

"Sure thing Sheriff" He said "I get it be a good little boy and we wont come a looking for you again"

The officer didn't say anything and Sawyer left the room. He went to the reception to collect his belongings.

"Were keeping the knife" The man on the desk said "It's considered a dangerous weapon"

"Sure thing" he said, he didn't really care about the knife, he cared about Kate, the officer had told him that he had been pardoned of all charges because of the terrible things that happened on the island, because a human rights group of petitioners had shouted out against his sentence. All the time the officer had said nothing about Kate. Was she free too? Or did he have to spend a long, terrible lifetime without her? He knew he just wouldn't be able to live without her, he prayed, to whoever was up there, Sawyer wouldn't say he was a religious man, but he prayed to every God in the damn universe Kate would be safe too.

It only took two minutes for his prayers to be answered. Kate burst from the door he had just come out of, tears pouring from her gorgeous green eyes, but for once Sawyer wasn't sad to see these tears, because he knew they were tears of happiness, and damn he was ready to cry them too.

He grabbed her hand and they ran out of the station, only stopping when they were in the car park.

They stood in silence for a moment, staring adoringly into each others eyes. Sawyer was finally the first to speak.

"So how does it feel to be free baby?" He asked her, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist.

Kate didn't say anything, she rose up on her tip toes so her eyes met his ocean blue gaze. She fused her lips with his, for her first kiss as a free woman. The kiss slowly deepened, passionate and loving, feelings being spoken in this kiss, the release of fear, and the start of hope.

Kate only looked up as the first snowflake of the winter fluttered slowly from the sky, unique and different from all the others just like her. It landed softly on her nose and melted quickly into her Freckles.

Sawyer smiled softly at her as they joined hands and walked out into the road, finally free.

* * *

**_Awwww skatey love! Please review and once again thanks for all your great support!!!!!!!_**


	31. Author's Note Thank you's!

Ok Just a little note to say a **_HUGE _**thanks to all of my readers and reviewers, I hope you enjoyed the story! I really enjoyed writing it!

Just to let you all know that I have an alternate ending fic up for this story called Only One Way Out, check it out please!!!!!!!

Just some more little thanks,

LOADS of thank you's to Ninja Summoner for all the fantastic reviews she gave me through out the story and all the support on wanting me to write more!

Frex, there is an alternate ending, and thanks for all your reviews, and thanks even more for following my other fic's ill update those 2 soon I promise!

Everyone else just thanks for reviewing!!!!! Love you all:)


End file.
